If He Won't I Will
by trishaj48
Summary: This is another take off on how I think things might have gotten started with Gil and Sara. Sara decides that Gil needs a little help in the "getting things started" area so she dose.
1. Chapter 1

If He Won't I Will (Part 1)

Sara Sidle was her way to another boring lecture. She loved forensics but she hated lectures.

She was in line for CSI III but before she could get the promotion she had to attend a series of lectures at the Forensics Academy Conference, she would rather be in the field.

The only thing she hated more than lectures was the professor who gave them. Mr. Williams was about 70 years old and as boring as they come. He nodded off half way through most of the time.

Two other girls came up behind her, "Did you hear Mr. Williams is in the hospital?" "No," the other one said. "Who is taking over?"

"It is a CSI from Las Vegas, his name is Grissom I think. According to Frank he is as boring as Mr. Williams, just not as old."

They both laughed and walked past Sara without saying anything to her. Sara did not care, this was nothing new. Sara was a loner, a book worm.

Sara was brought up in foster care. It seemed she was always getting into trouble when she was a child, she thinks that is why she likes being alone.

The only thing that she loved doing was reading, one day she found one about Crime Scene Investigation (CSI) and from the first word to the last she never put it down.

After that she read everything she could. Her mind was made up, she would become a CSI. She was about to reach her goal, CSI III.

She walked into the classroom. Standing at the front was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had piercing blue eyes. It was love at first sight, she wished she had left her hair down instead of putting it in a ponytail, it made her look like a teenager.

She could not take her eyes of him. She noticed him looking at her, she flashed him a shy smile and took her seat. "Hello, my name is Gil Grissom," he started.

Sara could not concentrate on anything but his face, and those beautiful eyes. On her paper, instead of taking notes, she wrote MRS. GIL GRISSOM ... MRS. SARA GRISSOM.

Half way through the lecture she decided to ask him to grab a bite to eat with her. After he was finished he asked if anyone had any questions, a few stayed and talked to him.

Sara made sure she was the last one, she asked him every question she could think of about anthropology, trying to get up the nerve.

Just as she was about to ask him one of the other professors came into the room, "Gil, lets go get a bite to eat." Gil looked at him then at Sara, "Sure, if Miss Sidle is finished."

Sara just smiled and said she would see him tomorrow.

At her dorm room that night she could not get him out of her mind. She was glad she had to attend these lectures and she prayed he would be there for the rest of them.

In his hotel room Gil lay on his bed, he was thinking of the most beautiful angel he had ever seen, and that smile. He was in love, a place he was not used to being in. He wished that Roger had not come in when he did because he wanted to ask her out to dinner.

"Don't be an old fool, Grissom," he said out loud. "Why would anyone as young and beautiful as she is want to have anything to do with you."

No matter how hard they tried neither of them slept that night, they were thinking of each other.

The next day Sara could not wait to get to class. Normally she was the last one there, today she was first.

There he was, the love of her life, reading his notes. She purposely dropped her books, he looked up, "Sorry," she said. He had come over to help her pick them up, his hand touched hers, she thought she would melt.

He gave her a smile and said it was OK. He walked back to his desk, "How I would have loved to hold her, not just brush her hand," he said to himself.

After the lecture Gil said, "Miss Sidle, would you please stay for a few minutes?" She nodded, "I will stay with you forever if you ask," she said to herself.

"I see from your records," he said, "That you are a CSI II." "Yes," she replied. "Well I was wondering," he seemed to be having trouble getting his words in the right order.

He could not understand why because that is something he never has trouble with.

"Well what I mean is, because you are already a CSI ... what I mean is, I need someone to help me with my notes and some of my research. You will get extra credit. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"You damn fool," he said to himself. "Why don't you just ask her out." "Yes, I would love to ... to help you anyway I can," she told him.

"Anything to get to spend more time with you," she said to herself. "Great," he said. "Can you meet me at the library tomorrow? I realize it is Saturday ... Oh you might have other plans, a nice looking young lady like yourself must have a boyfriend,"

"Idiot," he cursed to himself. "No," she said. He looked at her, did she see a hint of disappointment in his eyes? "I mean, 'NO' I don't have a boyfriend and 'YES' I can meet you there."

"Smooth, Sidle," she said to herself. "Why did you say that? Well at least he know she is not attached."

"Good I will see you around 10am, I have a call I need to make at 9." "Your wife?" boy did she stick her foot in it this time. "No, I am not married, I have to follow up on an investigation."

"Now that was a foolish thing to say," he said to himself. "Oh well, at least she knows you are not attached."

The next day Sara was in the library at 10 minutes to 10. The lady nodded to her, at 10 o'clock on the dot Gil came in. They went to a table in the back so as not to bother anyone else.

"Control yourself Grissom," he said. He sat next to her enjoying her beauty and her smell. He wondered how her kiss would taste.

More than once he 'accidentally' let their hands touch. Sara was enjoying this, she would have done anything he asked. It was near noon when he said, "Do you know a place close by where someone could get something to eat?"

She said she did, "How about we go there?" he asked. "That is the least I can do considering I am taking up your Saturday." "I would love to," she said with a big smile. To herself she said, "I love you."

Sara was in her dorm room when her cell phone rang. She wished it was Grissom, but it was her supervisor.

"Sara," he said. "I know you need to attend these lectures, but there is a case that needs an entomologist and I know that Dr. Grissom is one. I would like you to go see him and ask him if he would come with you to help us out."

"I will ask him and call you," she told him. She called the hotel and asked for his room. Sara told Gil what was needed, he said he would be glad to help.

He asked if she could come and get him. She told him she would be there is 15 minutes. She called her supervisor then left to pick up Gil.

On the drive neither one said much but they were both thinking, thinking about each other. Gil just could not get over how beautiful she was and how hard it was for him to believe that he had fallen so hard.

Sara was impressed with, not only his looks, but how much passion he put into his work. She was in love, there was no doubt.

At the lab Sara went into the office, "Frank Miller, Dr. Grissom." Frank shook Gil's hand, "have a seat." They both sat down, Miller gave Grissom a folder and told him about the case. Sara and Grissom left to go to the scene.

He gathered the bug evidence and Sara took care of everything else. Gil was amazed at how well she did her job, she put her whole self into it.

Not only was she beautiful but she was a dedicated CSI too. Back at the lab Sara was processing her evidence and Gil his, one of her co-workers came in, "Sidle, I thought you were in school," he said laughing.

"I was, but you guys can't get along without me." "Who is you friend?" he asked. "This is Dr. Grissom, he is the professor who is giving the lectures and an entomologist. This is Bobby," she said.

They shook hands, "Oh, yeah Frank said he wanted to call in a specialist to help out with the Wilson case," Bobby said and then he left.

"SIDLE?" Gil said. "I do not think that is the proper way for a man to address a lady." "I don't pay much attention to him," she said as she blushed.

Gil excused himself to the restroom, there he saw Bobby. "Excuse me, Bobby," he said. "But I do not think you show any manners addressing a young lady the way you do."

Bobby laughed, "I can tell you don't know her very well. She is more a man than a lady, always losing her temper, a big loner, telling Miller off. She can out drink any of us."

"Unless you are afraid she is more of man than you are I suggest you address her the way a lady should be," Gil said.

It was near 10pm and they were both getting tired. "You can crash on my sofa if you want to," Sara told Grissom. "I would not want to inconvenience you," he said.

"No problem," she said. "I am also concerned about ruining your reputation. I mean a young lady with a man spending the night ... what would your neighbors think?"

"I don't really care what they think. You are welcome to stay if you want, if not I will take you to your hotel." "Thank you, I accept your invitation," he told her.

At her apartment she showed him around and then handed him some towels and said he could shower while she got the sofa ready.

She pulled it out and made it up. After he showered they said their goodnights. She showered and went to bed but she could not sleep, all she could think of was Gil.

He was sleeping in the next room, how she wished he was next to her. Gil was not sleeping either, he was thinking the same thing.

Sara woke up a few minutes before the alarm went off. She put on her robe and went to make coffee. She stopped at the sofa and stood looking at him, she smiled.

How she wished she had the nerve to cuddle next to him, what would he do? Would he cuddle with her or take offence to it?

She went into the kitchen and made coffee and fixed pancakes with fruit.

"Good morning," Gil said. She loved the way he looked, hair all messed up and rubbing sleep from his eyes, he looked like a small child standing there.

She told him to sit and they ate. Sara could not understand why he was smiling, little did she know that he dreamt they made love.

For the next week he stayed with her. After they left the lab he would sit at her desk and review his notes or use his laptop.

She loved having him there, just like they were married, well almost. Although she dreamt of it, they never made love. After everything was put together and presented to the DA, Miller and the DA thanked Grissom for his help and he and Sara were on their way back.

"I want to thank you for letting me stay at your place," Gil told Sara. "My privilege," she said.

Gil felt a closeness to her, an intimacy he had never felt with another woman. He had not sexually touched her, but he felt as if he had, that is how much he cared for her.

The lectures lasted for six weeks and Sara spent as much time as she could with Gil. She never realized how good it felt to be near someone you really cared for.

Back in her apartment Sara felt lonely. She could see him sleeping on the sofa and sitting at the desk. She could smell his after shave.

She went into the bathroom to gather up the towels to take to the laundry room, she picked up the last one he had used, his smell was still on it.

She inhaled deeply and smiled. Under the pile of towels she found one of his shirts that he must have forgotten.

She got undressed and put it on, it smelt like him. She liked the way it felt next to her skin. She pulled out the sofa and snuggled under the sheet. Everything smelt of him.

That night she dreamt of him, dreamt of them making love. A dream that she thought could never come true.


	2. Chapter 2

IF He Won't I Will part 2

It had been a year since Gilbert Grissom came into her life and Sara could not get him out of her mind.

She had slept in his shirt and on the sofa ever since he left. She had been on several dates and even slept with one or two of them, but it did not help. She was in love.

She used to get a little squeamish whenever she saw a bug, now they made her think of him.

Sara reported to work and the first person she saw was Bobby. "Hi Sara, how was your day off?"

Sara said fine, she was surprised by the way he was acting towards her. He had stopped treating her like 'one of the boys'. She was not sure if she liked it or not.

Miller called her into his office, "It seems I have something for you." He handed her an envelope, it was from the academy, she had aced all her classes.

"Your promotion has gone through too, you are now a CSI III," Miller told her. Sara thanked him, she was the first female to become a CSI III.

She could not wait to read what Gil had put on her report, she finally found it: EXCELLENT WORK ... VERY DEDICATED TO HER PROFESSION ... I ENJOYED WORKING WITH HER, SHE SHOWED A ZEAL THAT A LOT OF MORE EXPERIENCED CSI's DO NOT. I STRONGLY RECOMMEND MISS SIDLE'S PROMOTION. GILBERT GRISSOM.

A big smile came across her face, her heart warmed as she thought of the time they had spent together.

"What you so happy about?" Bobby asked her. Thinking quickly she said, "My promotion came through."

"Congratulations, this calls for a drink, what do you say we meet at the SOUTH END after work? The first one's on me."

Sara said she would be there. After work Sara met Bobby at the bar, there were also three other guys with him.

"This is Eddy and George and John," Bobby said. "Eddy and George are cops and John is my brother. I worked with them before I became a CSI. Fella's this is Sara, the first female to become a CSI III."

They all said 'hi' and Bobby bought the first round. After about an hour Sara was feeling a little sleepy so she decided to call it a night. John stood up and winked at the other two, "Let me drive you home Sara," he said. "I doubt you should be driving."

" It's OK I will get a cab," she told him. "Don't waste your money, I will be glad to do it." Sara was starting to feel sick so she really did not put up a fight.

There was a park about half a mile from her place and John pulled into it. Sara had nodded off so she thought she was home. She started to open the door when she realized where she was.

"Why are we here?" she asked. "Need to take a leak," he said. She nodded and closed her eyes again.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground and he had straddled her. He had a knife and had cut open her shirt and cut her bra, he was trying to kiss her breast and was pulling at her slacks.

His hands were all over her, she was screaming and fighting with every drop of strength she had in her. The more she fought the more excited he became.

He was trying to keep her still so he could finish what he had started. She would not hold still so he ejaculated on her.

All the wrestling around made Sara sick, just he tried to kiss her, she vomited in his face.

"You filthy bitch," he said as he started hitting her. As he stood up he kicked her then he spit on her. He got into his car and drove away, Sara lay there crying.

An officer making his rounds came upon her and called for help. The ambulance took her to the emergency room. "No one touch me," she said.

"Call Jennie Wall at the CSI building." A short time later Jennie showed up, "Sara, what the hell happened? she said as she came into the ER room.

Sara told her everything and told her to collect whatever evidence she could find." "I want that SOB behind bars," Sara told her.

After Jennie was finished Sara let the doctor examine her and bandage her cuts. He told her that nothing was broken but she would be hurting for a while.

The next day Sara was called into the police station, John had been picked up and was being interrogated.

He claimed that it was her idea and she just started to scream rape when she changed her mind.

After the detective showed him pictures of her bruises John changed his story. He said that it was all Bobby and Eddy's idea. Bobby and Eddy were brought in for questioning too.

Eddy said that Bobby was jealous because he failed his CSI III exam and did not think a 'girl' should get the promotion before he did.

They talked John into trying to knock her down a peg or two. He was to take her some place, strip her to her under things and make her walk home.

They never intended for him to go so far as to try and rape or beat her. John was charged with attempted rape and assault on a police officer. Bobby was demoted back to CSI I and Eddy was suspended for two months without pay.

Sara went home, took a shower and slipped into Gil's shirt. She lay on the sofa looking at a picture they had taken of them by the Golden Gate Bridge. "How I wish you were here," she said.

Back in Vegas things were not much better for Grissom. He had had several sexual experiences but they left him feeling sad and empty.

He concluded that sex without love was pointless, its makes you sad. He did not want to be sad, he wanted to be happy. He wanted to be with Sara.

No one knew why he was so depressed, why he became more withdrawn from the others. They tried to help him, take his mind off whatever it was that was upsetting him, but they could not.

They could not because no one knew what it was that was bothering him.

All that was on his mind was Sara, the way she smelled, the way she looked, her smile, how soft her hand was. He dreamed of her almost every night.

He even went to a store and bought her brand of perfume, he put it on his pillow and would cuddle the pillow to him. He wanted to call her and tell her how he felt but he just did not know if he should.

What if she did not feel the same way? He was sure she must have a fella by now. Everything reminded him of her.

Then something happened that would change his life. He lost one of his CSI's. She was shot while doing a simple print job. Another one of his people was accused of gambling on company time. It was possible that his gambling lead to the death of the other.

Grissom got called to Conrad Ecklie's office. "You need to get someone to replace Miss Gribbs and who will be neutral as far as investigating Brown."

Grissom knew just who he wanted. "I met a very good CSI while I was teaching a couple of years ago, her name is Sara Sidle, she is a CSI III.

"Contact her supervisor and see if he is willing to let her go. Then contact her and see if she wants to join your team," Ecklie said.

Grissom hurried to his office and called Miller. Miller said that he thought it would be a good idea. He told Grissom what had happened between her and Bobby.

Even though it was John who had hurt her things were not right between Sara and Bobby.

Then he gave Grissom Sara's number. Sara's phone rang, she almost did not answer it because she did not know the number, but it was a Vegas code so she did, "Sara here," she said.

"Hello Miss Sidle, this is Gil Grissom. I'm not sure if you remember me?"

"Of course, how have you been?" "I am doing fine. I was wondering if you would be interested in a transfer? I am a CSI short and I really need you."

"I would love ... I mean, I would be happy to accept you offer," she told him.

They made all the arrangements. Sara could not help but think how wonderful it would be to be near him again. She would have more opportunities to get to know him, maybe even date him. Grissom was thinking the same thing.

She would be in Vegas in two days. He had told the rest of the team, none of them were happy about the idea of a 'stranger' sticking her nose into their business, but he was the boss now.

Two days later Grissom was at the scene of an apparent suicide. He was watching dummies fall from the top of a building.

He heard the most beautiful voice in the world, a voice so sweet it had to belong to an angel. He knew Sara was in Vegas.

His heart skipped a beat as she came next to him. He wanted to grab her in his arms and kiss her, but knew he should not.

He told her what needed to be done, she smiled at him, got some directions, smiled again and drove away.

"She is here, somehow she has to be mine,'" he thought to himself


	3. Chapter 3

If He Won't I Will part 3

Sara could not believe that it has been a year since she came to Vegas.

The others work with her but she is not sure how they feel about her, that is all except for Greg. He seems to have a crush on her but she thinks of him as the younger brother she never had.

What really has her upset is that Gil has said nothing to her, well nothing that is not related to work. Maybe she miss-guessed him, maybe he does not care.

She had a couple of dates but her mind was on Grissom. Well, she decided, if he will not ask her out then she will ask him out.

She had asked him before but he kept saying 'no'. She does not want to wait forever. At the end of shift she walked to his door, he was sitting at his desk.

She inhaled deeply, gathered her courage and said, "Grissom." He looked up at her. "We are both off tomorrow, how about we have dinner?" she said.

He looked at her not certain what to say. "Come on it's only dinner," she said.

"You treated me while we were in San Francisco, so now it is my turn." He still did not say anything.

"I have been trying to find a good seafood place," she said.

Finally he said, "Sure, why not, I know a good place to eat."

"Great, should I meet you there? Or do you want to pick me up? "I can pick you up if you like," he told her. "Let's say 6pm?" she suggested.

Grissom told her 6 would be good, he could call and make reservations. She smiled and walked away. "For a minute I thought he was going to say no," she said to herself.

Grissom picked up the phone and called his favorite seafood restaurant and made reservations for 6 the next night.

When he made it for two Marie, the owner, almost sounded surprised. Grissom was a regular, but never with anyone else.

It was 5pm the next day and Grissom was trying to decide what to wear. He decided on a shirt and pants that were near new, checked to make sure he had Sara's address and left.

Sara had spent the whole day getting ready, she was so nervous. She was happy that he accepted but was afraid she was too forward.

Oh well, she did not care, she got what she wanted. "Step one," she said.

She had to try and figure out if he was interested, or if he just accepted her invitation to get her off his back, this had to be the fourth time she asked.

It was 6pm on the dot when Grissom knocked on her door. "Hi," he said. He had bought her a plant, he knew she liked living things.

"Thank you, it is beautiful," she told him. She placed it near the window and walked to his car, he opened the door.

She was not surprised at his manners, he was just that kind of man. At 'THE CAPTAINS WHARF' he opened the door and the waiter asked if they would like a table on the patio.

He looked at Sara, she nodded 'yes'. At their table, he pulled out her chair. "Would you like a drink before dinner," the waiter asked. Grissom asked Sara if she would, she let him suggest a wine.

They placed their order and had their drink. During dinner they talked, she told him about her childhood.

It was strange, she never told anyone about her childhood, but she wanted to tell him everything.

On the drive back to her place Gil had made a decision, he figured that if she asked him then maybe she was interested, he would ask her out.

He walked her to her door, took her key and unlocked the door. "Would you like to come in for a night cap?" she asked. He let her lead the way.

They sat on her sofa and she gave him a glass of wine.

"Sara," he said. "I enjoyed myself. Thank you for the invitation." She said she enjoyed herself too.

"I was wondering if, the next time we are off together again, you would like to go to the amusement park with me?"

She looked at him with an odd expression on her face. "Amusement Park?"

"It is just that I like riding rollercoaster's and ... if you don't want to that's fine," he fumbled with his words.

"I would love too," she said. "I have not been to an amusement park in years. I was not aware there was one in the area."

"It is out a little way but it is worth the trip," he told her.

"I guess I need to get going," Grissom said. "Work tomorrow." She walked him to the door, Sara told herself that it was now or never and she kissed him goodnight.

Gil smiled at her and blushed a little, "I am sorry, maybe I should not have done that," she said afraid she had made a mistake.

"It is just that I was wondering if you would be offended if I kissed you goodnight," he said. "I guess I got my answer."

She smiled at him, "I was afraid I embarrassed you." He returned her kiss, "Goodnight Sara, see you at the lab." He got into his car and left. Sara stood at the door until he was out of sight, she sighed, walked into her bedroom and put on his shirt. "Step two."

All the way home Gil could taste her kiss, it was sweeter than he could have imagined. Perhaps she was interested, although he could not imagine why, she was so young and so beautiful.

It was near midnight and Sara was laying awake, dressed only in his shirt and holding the picture they made together in San Francisco.

She wondered when they would be off again together, then she wondered if she would get sick on the rollercoaster. She hated rollercoaster's, but if that is what it took to get sometime with him ... she would fight her way through it.

She was going to make sure she checked the schedule tomorrow to find out their next day off. She was about to drift off to sleep when the phone rang.

"Sara, this is Grissom. I hate to bother you but I just got called in on a special case. I need some help and ... well I know you must be sleepy, but ..."

She had to laugh to herself, Gilbert Grissom never stumbled over his words. "Yes," she cut him off if only to help him out. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

He gave her the location, she told him to give her about 10 minutes to get there.

When she arrived Grissom was already starting to process the scene, it was another of his specialties 'BUGS'. Oh, how she hated these scenes, the bugs and the smell. Mostly the smell of decomp, it made her shiver.

"Sorry to drag you out of bed," he said. "But everyone else was busy." "Not a problem," was her answer "where do you need me." He pointed to an area, thankfully away from the body.

The sun was coming up before they were finished. "I always wanted to see a sunrise," Sara joked.

"Make you a deal," Grissom said. "Let's get this this stuff back to the lab and we can get breakfast, my treat. Least I can do for costing you a nights sleep."

At the lab, on their regular shift, Sara went to the schedule board, they had the coming weekend off. She was so excited.

Grissom handed out assignments, he told Sara she was with him, they needed to finish up the case they started that morning.

As Catherine was leaving she asked Sara what case. Sara told her about that morning.

"That's strange," Catherine said. "I was home all night and my phone never rang."

This confused Sara a little then she thought that maybe it was his way of spending time with her.

At the end of shift on Friday night Grissom stopped Sara in the locker room. "I would like to get an early start tomorrow, he said. "That is unless you have other plans." "Not at all, I am looking forward to it," she told him. He smiled and said he would be at her place around 6am.


	4. Chapter 4

This part is rated M for adult situations.

If He Won't I Will part 4

On the ride to the park the next morning Sara asked Gil questions about the others, she was trying to get something out of him but was having trouble wording it.

"Oh well, head on is the best approach," she told herself. "I think Catherine likes you," she said. Gil glanced over at her, "Really? I cannot imagine why," he answered.

"I never thought I was her kind of man. Catherine is a nice person and a good friend, but I just never thought of her in any other way."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief, she had thought that because they had been working together for a time that maybe he was interested in her.

"But I will tell you who I think is," Gil said. "Warrick." Sara said she agreed with him.

At the park Gil took her on the coaster, at first she was frightened but he put his arm around her, this seemed to make it alright.

"You should have told me they frightened you," he told her after the ride. "It really was quite fun," she confessed. "Want to go on again?" he asked her. She smiled, "Only if you hold me so I don't fall out."

They started over to the popcorn stand when two boys ran between them. "You better let me hold you hand," he said. "Would not want to lose you."

They spent the rest of the day at the park, riding the rides, playing the games and eating popcorn and cotton candy.

The sun was going down when they left the park. "I think we need to get some real food," Gil told her. "There is this nice place I go to whenever I come here."

At the diner he ordered a big steak burger for himself and a veggie burger for her, they had a milk shake to go with it. Sara laughed, "This is real food?" He smiled at her.

As they were getting ready to go the waitress told them that there was a severe storm warning and people were advised not to drive. She told them about a hotel where she knew they could get a room.

There was a Wal-Mart on the way to the hotel, Gil stopped so they could pick up a few things.

Gil went into the hotel and asked for two rooms. "Sorry," the desk clerk told him, "but with the storm coming I only have one left." Gil took it.

He told Sara she could have the room and he would sleep in the car. "Don't be foolish," she told him. "There are two beds, we will be fine."

To their surprise, when they got to the room, they found only one bed, a king. "Will we be OK?" he questioned. "I will if you will," she said.

"Don't worry," she said, "if you snore, I promise not to tell anyone." She smiled and took her bag to the bathroom to shower and change.

"I never believed in you, God," she said to herself "but thank you."

Gil took his turn and, very nervously, crawled into the bed. He lay way over to one side, almost afraid to move. Sara told herself that if she wanted to take the next step she was going to have to start it, it seemed Gil needs a little help in the 'getting started' department.

She figured the worst he was going to do was move away. She moved over next to him, "Gil," she said. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes in the world.

She kissed him, not the friendly little kiss of a few days ago, but a kiss that left no doubt what it was she wanted. He smiled at her, his dream was about to come true.

He realized he had better not, he had no protection. She was embarrassed when he did not respond.

"I guess I am way over the line," she said almost in tears as she pulled away. He pulled her to him, "No, I want this as much as you do," he said.

She gave him a questioning look, "then why, what is wrong?" "I am not prepared, I don't have any ..." he blushed, she knew what he was trying to say.

She smiled at him, "Did you know I was a girl scout?" He looked at her, not certain what she was getting at. "We are always prepared." She slid from the bed, went to her purse and handed him a condom.

He pulled her into the bed, "Thank God for girl scouts," he said. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, his hands exploring her soft body.

He pulled away form her for just a moment to admire her beauty. He went to her breasts, tenderly he caressed each nipple then hungrily he pulled it into his mouth and sucked it.

He ran his hand down to her button, gently he massaged it as he continued to suck at her nipples. His touch sent shivers all through her body, never had she felt this way before.

He moved between her legs and gently kissed and sucked at her lips and button as he entered her with his finger. Sara squealed with pure pleasure.

He lift her hips a little and entered her with his tongue, never had a man done that to her, it brought her an unbelievable amount of pleasure.

Her release was near, she tried to move but he would not let her go. As she spent her juices her lapped them and enjoyed the taste as they ran down his throat.

This too was a new experience for her, no other man had ever tasted her juice before.

Sara took the condom and placed it on his throbbing manhood, her touch almost made him lose control.

He entered her, she grabbed the head of the bed and lift her hips to meet his inward thrust. He kissed her tenderly as he moved inside her. He whispered her name as he released himself.

He rolled from atop her, she went to his manhood and released it from its rubber then she done something that surprised him, she licked it clean.

The feel of her tongue caused him to shiver with pleasure. Sleep found them.

He woke the next morning with Sara's head on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around him. He now knew that he was right, sex without love is pointless, he had never been happier. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered. Sara smiled at him, "I have loved you from the first time I saw you."

"Sara, my darling, there has not been a minute that you have not been on my mind. When I looked up and saw you, you looked so beautiful. I told myself right then and there you had to be mine."

"Beautiful?" Sara questioned. "My hair was in a pony tail I had slept in the clothing I had on because I was running late. How can you call that beautiful?"

"It was your smile," he said. "I have never seen a warmer smile."

"Gil, I need to know something. Please don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, I need to know the truth." "What is it?" he asked.

"Last night was, without a doubt, the most fantastic night of my life," she told him.

Gil blushed.

"I guess what I am trying to ask is ... is it over now?" she asked not afraid of what he might say.

"Over? Do you want it to be?" Gil had the look of a small boy who just found out there was no Santa.

"No, I do not, I love you," she said. "I ... I ..." she started to cry.

"You were afraid that all I wanted was a one night fling," Gil said as he took her in his arms. She nodded.

"This will be over the day they lay me under the ground, and even then I will go on loving you," he told her, kissing her tenderly.

She looked at him through her tears, "Never have I felt so much love. I want you, I love you. You are my life."

"Do you want to go?" she asked him. "That depends," he told her, "are we still prepared?"

Sara laughed, "I sorta hoped the night would end the way it did, I picked up a whole box when we stopped at the store." Check out time was 11 but Gil did not mind paying extra.


	5. Chapter 5

If He Won't I Will part 5

On the drive home they noticed the damage from the storm of the night before. "That's strange," Sara said "I didn't remember hearing any storm last night."

Gil laughed, "Neither do I."

It was near 9 at night when Gil stopped in front of Sara's apartment. He walked her to her door, unlocked it and then handed her her key.

Then he handed her another key. "This one is for my front door," he told her. "Whenever you need me, use it." She smiled at him, "You will be seeing a lot of me."

He kissed her goodnight. "See you at the lab tomorrow," he said. Sara watched him drive away. "Unless I see you sooner," she told herself.

Gil walked into his living room, he had never felt so happy or so complete in his whole life. He knew that Sara was who he wanted.

At her place Sara was on cloud nine, she walked around as if in a fog. She was not sure what to do, but she knew there was something that needed to be done.

She went to her room, showered, and put on his shirt. Gil was not her first, he was definitely going to be her last.

It has been three months since their day at the park and their first night together. Sara spends the night with Grissom often.

He loves having her with him. Gil has made up his mind, he wants her with him always, he wants her to live with him.

At the lab Catherine asked Sara what she was doing the next night. "Why?" she wanted to know.

"I have a friend in from out of town and he is looking for a date," Catherine said. "I just thought you might have been interested."

Grissom had overheard what Catherine had said, Nick could not understand the smile that came across her face.

"Thanks, but I have someone," Sara said. Catherine wanted to know all the details, Sara was not sure what to say.

"Ladies," Gil said coming to Sara's rescue. "I believe we have some work to do. Catherine, I need you and Warrick to go pack an overnight bag. There has been a mass grave discovered just over the Arizona border. The need some help. It might take a couple of days. Here are all the arrangements and details."

He handed her an envelope. "Fun, fun, fun," Warrick said. "I should have so much fun," Nick said. "I can use all the expenses paid vacation."

Everyone laughed. "Nick, you are solo tonight." Grissom handed him his assignment. "Sara, we have some bones of our own to check out," he said. Sara pretended to be disappointed, "You mean I don't get to go with Catherine?" "Not tonight," Gil said.

"We are going to the body farm. They found a set of bones that don't belong there." "Glad it is you and not me," Nick said. "That place gives me the creeps."

In the van on the way to the farm Gil said, "There is more than one reason I wanted you to come with me."

"I know Nick hates that place," Sara said. "But what is the other reason?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, to start with," Gil said, "you are far prettier than he is, and there is something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" she wondered.

"I don't want to wake up again without you next to me. I want you ... well that is if you want to ... I want my house to be our house."

Sara sat there looking at him. Gil was uncertain of what she was thinking.

"Maybe I moved to fast," he thought to himself. "I mean, if you would rather keep ..." Sara stopped him, "Yes," she said.

Not knowing if she meant YES I want to move in with you, or YES I want to keep my own place. Gil said "Yes?"

"Yes, there is nothing I want more than to have you next to me. Than for you to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes."

Gil stopped the van inside the entrance to the farm, leaned over and kissed her, "I love you."

Sara just had to giggle, "No one but you would do something like that in a place like this."

It took Sara a week to get her things from her apartment to 'their house'. She loved being there. "Home," she said, "I have never had a place feel like home before."

Catherine and Sara were given an assignment, after they were finished they stopped to get a bite to eat.

Sara said, "I forgot to ask you how things went on your little 'holiday'."

Catherine smiled, "Well, the mass grave turned out to be only three bodies. Judging by the age of them I am guessing they were settlers, at least from the 1800's."

"Come on Catherine," Sara said. "What else happened?" "Nothing,"Catherine said smiling.

"Catherine, don't tell me 'nothing', nothing wouldn't make you smile that way."

"You are right," Catherine said "but you have to keep it to yourself." Catherine told Sara that she and Warrick had slept together.

"WOW!!! Who ever would have thought," Sara said. Catherine asked Sara who her fella was, fortunately her phone rang and they had to go to another case.

Sara and Gil were laying in bed and she told him about her talk with Catherine, "I was not sure if I should have told her who."

"I think it best we keep it to ourselves for a while," Gil said "and before you start wondering, it is not that I am ashamed of you or our relationship, it is just that we need to iron out all the wrinkles before we say anything to anyone."

Sara understood what he meant. The lab, although they had nothing against it, they were not thrilled with relationships between co-workers and with him being her supervisor, well that made things more tricky.

She cuddled up next to him and kissed him as she caressed him, "Well, my love we are not in the lab now."

"We are not," he said kissing her. He stared to reach for the box in his bedside stand.

"Hon," she said, "I take my pills religiously, do you think we can do away with them?"

Gil smiled, he wanted the warmth of her against his manhood. "With pleasure," he said letting them fall to the floor.

He pulled her into a kiss, then he found her nipples. He loved the way they taste, he had told her so. He went between her legs, the sight and smell of her womanhood excited him.

He let his tongue make love to her until she spent her juices. She was still amazed at the fact that he enjoyed tasting them.

He went atop her and entered her. She felt so tight, her canal was so hot and warm. She had felt fantastic through the condom but without it was to wonderful for words.

They moved as one riding a wave of pure pleasure. He could no longer hold himself back, he released himself.

He could fell his juices as they hit against her walls and flow back on him. This was truly breathtaking.

As before when he rolled from her she went to his manhood and licked it clean. She smiled at him, he nodded.

He had never tasted himself before but he wanted to know the taste of their love juices mixed together. She went to his lips, he parted his as she slid her tongue in and found his. Never had he tasted so sweet a nectar.


	6. Chapter 6

If He Won't I Will part 6

It has been a year now since Sara moved in with Grissom. She was so happy, the house was beautiful, she loved taking care of it. Her and Hank had become fast friends.

She likes to watch Gil play with him, the dog follows them on their moon lit walks.

Gil told Sara he took her off the schedule for the weekend and Monday too, she was already off that Friday. They were going away for a four day weekend.

Catherine had also asked for extra time off, she and Warrick were going to the ocean. They had started seeing each other regularly, everyone in the lab knew they were a couple.

No one had a clue as to Grissom and Sara and that was the way they wanted to keep it, at least for now.

As they were ending shift Thursday Catherine came up to Sara, "You and Gil have fun," she said. Sara looked at her "What are you talking about?"

"Now you are the one being ridiculous," Catherine said. "Any one with eyes can tell you two are in love, the way you look at each other when you think no one is looking. Now you are both taking a 4 day weekend! Grissom's last four day weekend in ... forever. I have seen the way he 'accidentally' brushes your arm or your hand."

"Yes, Catherine," Sara said. "You are right. But you must keep it to yourself. We are not ready to tell anyone." Sara begged her.

"Your secret is safe with me," she said. "You kept mine, anyway the fellas will never pick up on it. Men can be so clueless." With that they both had to laugh.

At the house Sara told Gil about her conversation with Catherine. "It's alright," he told her. "She is a good CSI."

The next morning they left early, Gil would not tell Sara what he had in mind. Sara did not care, four days with the man she loved, that was all that mattered.

They arrived at a ranch. Sara loved horses and horseback riding. "I have another surprise for you," Gil said as they went to get their horses.

On the trail Gil told Sara that they would be camping. They arrived at the campsite, it was perfect. It was near a lake, there was a canoe, all their supplies and everything they needed for a campfire.

That first night was clear, they could see the stars. They took the canoe out on the water. Later, they lay on a blanket next to the fire.

Sara told Gil, "You are not going to believe this but I have always had a fantasy." "Really? What?" he asked. "Doing this under the stars by a campfire..."

She kissed him and started to unbutton his shirt. "Makes me glad I paid the extra for a private campsite," he told her as he kissed her, starting at her neck and working his way down.

He stopped and sucked at her nipples before going to her button. How he loved to taste her. The sweetness of her juices as they ran down his throat served to be the most powerful aphrodisiac he could image.

He started to go atop her, she gently pushed him down. She smiled and she straddled him and eased her self on his manhood.

She loved the extra depth she had when she rode him this way, he loved the fact that he could suck at and play with her nipples while she moved on him.

As his climax neared she reached her second one. He grabbed her hips and held her down on him and he released himself inside her.

The rest of the weekend was just as romantic as that first night. Sara had such a wonderful time, they went riding everyday and spent a lot of time on the lake.

They arrived back at the house late Monday night, "Gil, this weekend has been ... I can't find words to describe it."

"I know what you mean," he told her. "There is a couple more things we need to talk about," he said. "Will you please fix us a cup of tea and I will be right with you."

Sara made the tea and decided to take it out on the porch. "Sara?" Gil called. "Out here." He went out and sat next to her.

"I found out something just before we left," he said. "I know you are not going to like it, and neither do I, but it is something I have to do."

"I am positive I don't want to hear this," she said already feeling the tears try to start.

"I have to leave next week, I have to go back to the Forensics Academy for a series of lectures," he said. "It will be about six weeks."

Gil was right, Sara hated the idea but she also knew it was part of his contract and something he had to do.

"No, I don't like it but ... I know you have to go," she said through her tears. "I am so glad we had that weekend together," she said.

"Well, that is one reason I decided to do it," he said. "That, and I love you and love being with you."

Then he told her one more thing he needed to talk to her about. He said, "I bought you something," he said holding out a box.

"I thought we were not getting each other anything," she said taking it.

"Well, it is one of them things that you will want to use later."

"How much later?" she wondered.

"We will talk about that after you open it," he told her. "You may not even like it, or want it."

Sara opened the box, it was a vest - the kind they wear when out in the field. Sara had no idea why he would get her this, she just got a new one.

"Thank you," she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Check the size to make sure I got it right," he told her.

"I am sure it is," she said as she turned it over to check the size. Her mouth fell open and her eyes stared at it in total disbelief.

On the front, where it normally said SIDLE it said GRISSOM.

She squealed with delight, she reminded Gil of a little girl.

"Can I take it to mean you like it?" She could not say anything, she just smiled and nodded her head.

"Look in the pocket," he told her. She did and found a diamond ring.

"I know this is a strange way to ask you but, Sara will you marry me?" he asked.

She threw her arms around him, kissed him and said "Yes, oh yes my love."


	7. Chapter 7

If He Won't I Will part 7

Sara wore the ring all the time, unless they were around the others. "When?" she asked him. "I was thinking about when I got back from sabbatical," he said.

"That sounds great," she said. "But you have to promise me something." "I promise I will call you everyday," he told her. "Oh! that is so sweet, but it is not the promise I had in mind," she said.

"Promise me you will not do what you did the last time you were there." Gil drew a blank, and his face showed it.

"Gilbert Grissom," she said hitting him with the box, "Are you going to sit there and honestly tell me you do not remember what happened the last time?" She said it with more anger in her voice than he could ever remember.

You could see the little man turn on the light in his head. He hit himself on the forehead, that is where they met.

"I should be the one doing that," she said with a smile. "Love, I am so sorry. I have been so happy that it seems like we have been together forever."

"Good save," she said, "anyway Catherine said you men are so clueless."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Hank wormed his way between them, they both patted his head. They decided to take him for a run before going to bed.

"I will be telling them tomorrow and I will tell everyone that you have agreed to 'house sit' while I am gone." Normally the gang takes turns checking in on Hank while I am gone."

"Good idea," she said. "This way they will not know I am here."

At the lab Gil told everyone he had something to tell them, "Next week I will be going on sabbatical. Catherine, you will have shift while I am gone. Sara has agreed to house sit and take care of Hank for me."

"Will you need me to take you to the airport," Nick asked. "No, Sara will pick me up and take me. That way I can show her around the house and introduce here to Hank. OK, now lets get to work."

He handed out assignments. As Catherine was leaving she walked up to Sara, "I like the way he got around anyone finding out about you two," she said.

"Are you worried?" "Worried? why would I be?" Sara asked her. "You remember what happened the last time he was there," she told her. "I am not concerned," Sara said. "I know that he is totally mine."

"Well the first time he does not call or you call him and he is 'out' just remember that there are a lot of pretty young ladies there looking for a fling with a professor and you know what is one their mind most of the time. Men can be such dogs when they want to be."

"Is everything OK with you and Warrick?" Sara asked. "Yes! why would you ask anything like that?" Catherine demanded. "After what you said."

"OH, I was talking about my ex," Catherine said.

"You have Warrick now," Sara said. "You need to let the past go."

Later at the house Sara told Gil what Catherine had said. "My darling, you have nothing to worry about. You are my one and only, I can never love anyone but you. As far as a 'fling' goes, remember what I told you after our first night together?"

"Yes, you said SEX WITHOUT LOVE IS POINTLESS, IT MAKES YOU SAD," she told him.

"Yes, and you are the only one I love, the only one that I want to make me happy.

For the next week Gil and Sara spend as much time together as possible.

The day before he left they went back to the amusement park again and spent the day there.

That night they stayed at the same hotel as they did that first night, this time they asked for a king room.

They made love with more passion than they ever had. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms.

Early in the morning they headed for the airport as Gil had brought everything he needed for his trip with him. "I am going to miss you so very much," she said through her tears.

"Please love, don't cry," he said wiping away a tear. "I promise not to, well at least as long as you can still see me," she told him.

"I will miss you too," he said. "I will call every day. I would also like it if you come over for the weekends, when you are off."

"I would love that," she said. "That way I can check up on you," she said jokingly. "Check up on me?" he said. "Who is going to make sure some handsome fella does not steal your heart away."

"This," she said as she showed him the ring. "You are my only love," she said. "And, I told myself that when I make this kind of commitment it is for the rest of my life."

At the airport they sat and talked about the wedding. Gil's flight was called. They were boarding the first class passengers, Gil took Sara in his arms and kissed her, she did not want it to end.

He started to walk away and she pulled him back and kissed him again. "I have to make this one last a while," she said. She stood there and watched him board, then she waited for the plane to leave.

She remembered her promise to him, but he was gone, and she sat and cried, "I will miss you," she said.

A lady came up to her, "I have something for you." She handed Sara a picture she had taken of Gil and her kissing.

"Perhaps this will help you remember the taste of that kiss. I know it does me every time my husband had to go away on business." Sara smiled and thanked her.

That night Sara once again put on his shirt. She lay on his side of the bed holding the picture, all the warm memories came back.

The phone rang, it was Gil. "Hi," she said. Hank jumped on the bed and lay next to Sara as she and Gil talked. The dog whimpered, he missed Gil too.

Sara placed the phone near the dog, he barked excitedly. She and Gill talked for almost three hours. "I guess I need to go," he said. "Early day tomorrow."

"OK love, I miss you. Goodbye ... I mean, I love you ..."

She hung up, she remembered that Gil had asked her to never say goodbye, it sounded so final.

He had given her the name and address of the hotel where he was staying. She had decided to get a copy of the picture and give it to him.

At work Sara was there physically but not mentally. She could see Gil everywhere she went. It was hard for her to walk past his office and not see him there.

More than once Catherine had to remind her to focus. "If you hurt yourself Gil will never forgive me."

The first week dragged on, it seemed like forever. Finally she would have two days off in a row. She had booked a flight right after shift and brought her things with her.

At the airport she parked her car in long term parking and got her plane. She grabbed a cab at the airport, she had decided to surprise Gil.

Gil had gotten her an extra key card in case she got there while he was still at the Academy. At the hotel she paid the cabbie, nodded politely to the doorman and told a bell hop she would get her own bags.

She went to the elevator, got off on the third floor and found room 321. She let herself in and decided to grab a shower and a little sleep before he got back.

As she went into the bedroom she saw a figure on the bed, it was a young lady. For a second Catherine's words came back to her. The girl sat up and looked at Sara. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I think I should be asking you those questions," Sara said. "You first," the girl said. "My name is Sara, Gil is my fiancee," she said with a hint of 'who the hell are you and what are you doing in his bed' in her voice.

"Oh, Miss Sidle," she said. "My name is Candy. Dr. Grissom has told us all about you. My boyfriend beat me last night and Dr. Grissom said I could stay here until my parents came to get me. I was afraid to go back to my apartment. I had taken a pain pill and must have fallen asleep."

Sara turned on the light, she could see the bruises on her face. "If I knew you were coming I would have laid on the sofa," Candy said.

Sara smiled, "I came here to surprise him, he does not know I am here."

"Miss Sidle, believe me, nothing is going on. There have been plenty of girls that have tried but Dr. Grissom has told them in no uncertain terms, he is not interested," Candy told her.

"I was going to take a shower, if Gil said you can stay, by all means do," Sara said as she headed for the bathroom.

"Thanks, I will just go to the sofa, I am sure you can use some rest yourself," Candy said as she walked out into the sitting area.

Sara took a long hot shower and after drying slipped on one of Gil's pajama tops. She curled under the sheet and drifted off to sleep.

Sara felt a kiss on her forehead, she opened her eyes and looked into the face of her one true love.

"Darling," Gil said. "I had no idea you were coming." They kissed. "I traded days with Nick so I could have two days in a row off, I missed you so. I just had to come to be with you."

"Don't move," he told her. He undressed and got into the bed next to her. While he was kissing her he was unbuttoning the top.

Later Sara cuddled close to him, "I am not sure what I miss the most," she told him "Making love or just cuddling next to you." "I miss it all," he said.

They lay there for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying being together.

"I don't know about you," Gil said "but I am starved. Let's get a bite to eat." Sara kissed him, "Sure, you will need your strength for later."

They both smiled. Gil kissed her then said, "Here's to later." They found a nice diner and as they were eating Sara said, "I met your friend."

"Friend?" "Candy," she said. Gil started to tell her that there was nothing going on but Sara stopped him, "I know love I know." Gil explained that Candy was in one of his classes.

Her boyfriend had beaten her because she talked to a different boy. "I told her to stay there, she would be safe. She was gone by the time I got there."

Back at the hotel room they were surprised to find fruit and wine.

There was a note which said THANK YOU DR. GRISSOM FOR MAKING SURE OUR DAUGHTER WAS SAFE. Gil poured two glasses of wine.

"Here's to you, me, our love and our future," he said. Sara said with a smile, "I think it is 'later'."

They went back into the bedroom. Gil woke Sara the next morning with a kiss, "I would love to take the day off and be with you," he told her.

"No," she said. "If you did that it would add an extra day on to your stay here. You go, there are a few friends I want to check in on and I will see you when you are done."

That evening they met at the diner then went back to the hotel. Sara told Gil her flight was scheduled for 10am. They made love, then fell asleep cuddled in each others arms.

The next morning Sara told Gil that her next weekend off would be in two weeks.

Gil told her that the Monday after was an off day for him and maybe she could fix it so they could have those days together. She promised she would try.

"Now, you are not going to cry are you?" Gil asked her. Sara smiled, "Not until you leave."

She gave him the picture and told him what the lady had told her.

"It does," she said Sara told herself she would not cry, but it did not work.

She dressed and called the front desk for a cab.

Back in Vegas Sara got into her car and drove back to the house. As she walked into the front door her phone rang, it was Catherine.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked. "Never mind answering that I know you did. Can you come in a little early? Nick has the flu and I am swamped."

Sara told her to give her about half an hour and she would be there. Sara let Hank out for a run while she changed. The phone rang again, this time it was Gil. "Hello, my beloved," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

If He Won't I Will part 8

It took Sara more than half a hour to get to the lab. She and Gil talked for over an hour. "Catherine, I have a big favor to ask," she said.

She told her about the extra Monday she wanted. Catherine said it would be not problem, that Sara could use one of her vacation days.

She would ask Warrick to fill in. Sara could not wait for shift to be over so she could tell Gil. She decided to all his cell and tell him, "Dr. Grissom's cell phone," it was the voice of a young man.

"This is Miss Sara Sidle," Sara said. "Is everything OK?" "Oh yes, Miss Sidle," the young man said, "Dr. Grissom had left the phone on his desk. I was on my way to the teachers lounge to return it to him."

Sara could hear the young man talking to Grissom, then she heard, "Hello my love."

Sara told him she had to be quick, she just wanted to let him know that Catherine cleared it so she could have Monday also. "Oh, I left you something," she told him. "Look in the drawer next to my side of the bed and let me know what you think about it."

Sara arrived at her scene but made one more phone call first. She booked her flight for right after shift on Friday in two weeks.

Sara ran into Brass, "Hi Jim, what do we have here?" Jim told her it was a young lady that had been hit by a car. The only problem was that there was no blood anywhere. That could only mean a body dump.

Gil could not wait until after classes were over. He had his lunch and a free period so he went back to the hotel room.

In the drawer he found a box. Attached to the box was a note: GILBERT MY LOVE, I FOUND THIS AND JUST HAD TO GET IT. THINK OF ME WHEN YOU WEAR IT.

Gil opened the box and found a ring, it had a Tiger Eye stone in a gold setting. It was engraved with their initials separated by a heart and had the date they first met.

Gil slipped it on, it fit perfectly. Back in the teachers lounge he made sure everyone saw it. One of the other men made the remark "I see the old ball and chain already has her hooks in you."

Gil did not find this at all funny and told him so in words that he would not normally have used.

One of the ladies said, "It is so sweet, I tried to get my fiancée to wear a promissory ring but he would not."

Sara had finished at her location and was on her way back to the lab when her phone rang, "Hello Gilbert," she said.

He told her about going to the hotel and getting the ring and how beautiful he thought it was. He also told her about what the lady had said.

"I never meant for it to be a promissory ring," she said. "It makes no difference what they want to call it," he told her. "Each time I look at it I will know it is from you and I will remember our love." He said he would call her again later because he had to go back to class.

"Miss Sidle," it was the young man who worked in the mail room. He handed her a package, it was from Grissom. He had told her it came for her while she was away.

Sara went into the locker room and opened it. The note inside said: SARA MY LOVE, I SAW THIS AT THE AIRPORT WHEN I LANDED AND THOUGHT OF YOU. WEAR IT AND REMEMBER OUR LOVE.

Sara opened the smaller box and just stared, then she had to smile, "We do think alike," she said to herself.

Inside the box was a necklace with a Tiger Eye charm on it. Sara took off the one she had on and replaced it with the one from Gil.

No one but Catherine noticed it. When she asked Sara if it was from Gil, Sara just smiled.

At the house that night Sara let Hank out and sat on the porch. Gil called, Sara told him how much she loved the necklace and she promised never to take it off.

After they hung up Sara called Hank and went to the kitchen and grabbed some tea and fruit. She sat on the sofa, it was hard to believe that Gil had only been gone one week, it seemed like a year. "One down, five to go," she said.

She started to count the days until the weekend together. Two weeks flew past, Sara kept herself busy. The others had noticed the necklace the day after she got it.

They said that it was strange that she wore it all the time. All she would say was that it was from someone special.

Right after shift Sara was on her way to the airport, this time when she landed Gil was waiting for her.

"I have a special surprise for you," he told her after they shared a kiss. He get her luggage and tossed it in the back of his rental car, Sara noticed he had a bag too.

He did not head toward the hotel, he went the other way. After a while they arrived at a small town and he drove to a hotel that was right on the ocean.

Their room had a view of the ocean, they had gotten there just in time to watch the sunset into the ocean. Sara told him it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

He pulled her to him, "No, you are the most beautiful thing." They undressed each other and made love.

Sara asked Gil if they could walk on the beach, they dressed and took a long walk. They collected some seashells and chased each other into the water.

Back at the room they showered and went to bed. Sara cuddled close to him and fell asleep.

"The big surprise is tomorrow night, love," he whispered.

The next night Gil said they were going to meet some people for dinner. He had been very secretive about the whole thing.

At the restaurant Sara noticed Amy, one of her friends, and a man who she thought was one of the other professors. They were sitting with a second man.

"Sara, I would like you to meet Kenny, he is a good friend of mine, and this is his brother William." Sara had hugged Amy and nodded at the other two.

After dinner they went for a walk in a lovely park. It was perhaps the most peaceful place Sara had ever seen. They all stopped at a small gazebo.

Gil drew a deep breath and looked at Kenny who just shook his head.

"Sara," he started "you would make me the happiest man in the world if you would become my wife."

Sara said of course she would but she could not understand why he asked her again. Gil looked at her and said, "I mean tonight, right here, right now."

Sara, for probably the first time in her life, could not speak. She just smiled and kissed him.

Gil had been talking to Kenny earlier that week and told him what he wanted to do. Kenny told him that it just so happened that his brother, William, was a Justice of the Peace and would be glad to marry them.

Gil had all the arrangements made a week before Sara arrived. That evening, with Kenny and Amy as witnesses, Gil and Sara exchanged vows and became Mr and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom.

Sara and Gil went back to the hotel and spent their first night together as husband and wife.

They spent the next day walking on the beach and just enjoying being together. They had agreed not to say anything to anyone until he got back.

Sara reluctantly agreed, she did not want to take off her wedding ring, but she did not want to face Ecklie either, at least not without Gil near her.

Monday night they drove back to the hotel where Gil has been staying. Sara leaned close to him and whispered something in his ear, Gil just smiled, they both undressed, took a shower together then made love.

Gil fell asleep, Sara tried but could not, she just lay close to him listening to him breath and just loving the fact that they were together.

She was just about the drift off to sleep when he woke up. He kissed her forehead, "You sleeping?" he asked.

"No, love," she replied returning his kiss. "How much time do we have before we have to get this day started?" he wondered.

"Enough to do what I hope you are thinking about doing," she told him as she started to run her fingers up and down his thigh. "Mrs Grissom! you can so read my mind," he said as he stroked her back.

Sara rolled over and lay on her stomach, he started kissing her neck and then down her back, she loved it when he did that.

After they lay on their side, Sara had her back to him and he had his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, as he did Sara chuckled, "I was just thinking," Sara said.

"What darling?" he asked. "How many times have we gone into a room that is full of this smell?" She was, of course, talking about the smell of sexual intercourse.

"I can't count," Gil said, "but I have a confession to make. Each time I did I wished it was us." "That's strange," Sara said, "so did I."

Gil started kissing the back of her neck, "Mr. Grissom," she said, "I am not sure we have time for that." "We can make time," he told her. "I am not sure when we will be able to do this again."

After they made love Gil had to shower and leave for class. He had asked her to take the rental car back to the airport for him.

Sara was on the plane, she felt so contented, so happy, so sleepy. She drifted off the sleep. The lady next to her woke her, "We are about to land,dear," she said. Sara thanked her.

She found her car and was on her way back to the house when her phone rang. "Sara, where are you?" It was Warrick. Sara told him she was on her way to the house.

"I need a favor please," he told her. Sara was not really in the mood but he had changed things around for her to have time off.

"Sure, what is it." Catherine is over at her mom's and I can't reach her. I think she may have her phone off, I don't have her mom's number. I have a flat tire. My spare is flat too. I am over at Pete's diner and could use a lift."

Sara told him she would be there in a few. As she was pulling into the parking lot she saw a tow truck hooking up Warricks car.

She slipped her ring off and put it in her pocket. Warrick got in. "Thanks, if you could just follow the truck. I don't know why they don't let you ride with them."

Sara dropped him off at the garage and told him she would see him at the lab later. After he got out she slipped her ring back on.

At the house Hank came running up to her. She took him out and played catch with him for a while. He lost interest in catch because he saw a rabbit and decided to chase it.

Sara sat on the steps waiting for him to come back. He phone rang, it was Gil, "Hello Mr. Grissom," she said. "Hi, Mrs. Grissom," was his reply.

They talked for a while, just as they were about to hang up Sara said, "Three more weeks to go. I just don't know how I can make it without you near me."

"I know how you feel, darling," he said. Hank finally came back and they both went into the house. Sara sat on the sofa, dressed in Gil's shirt, and was reading. "Someday I will have to give this back to him" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

If He Won't I Will part 9

At the lab Sara asked Warrick if he finally got his tire fixed. He said it was, but it took almost two hours to do it. He also thanked her for the lift.

"I got Catherine's moms number so I will not have to bother you again." "It was no problem," she told him.

Catherine came into the break room, she also thanked Sara for helping out. "Sara," she said, "I have a treat for you." Sara said "I can hardly wait."

"We have a DB out at the recycle plant, and guess what?" "Let me guess, it is covered in bugs," she said as she shivered. Catherine laughed.

"Meet Brass, you are solo tonight." "Thanks tons," Sara replied sarcastically as she took the folder. At the recycle plant she waved at Brass.

He was standing near a body. He gave her all the information, told her she had an officer to back her up then said, "I am going, hate these things."

Sara was not happy either, she hated bugs even though they reminded her of Gil. She stood there for a few minutes trying to remember how Grissom had told her to collect and preserve the inserts.

She took out her cell phone, dialed his number and prayed he was not busy. "Hello, Mrs. Grissom," he said. "You have a few minutes?" she asked.

He told her he was on a free period and asked what it was she needed. "What I NEED I can't get with you there and me here," she said with a chuckle in her voice.

Then she told him why she called. After she explained what the insects looked like, he told her what kind they were and the best way to collect and preserve them.

They talked for a few more minutes then he said, "I need to get going, I love you." "Love you too," she said.

Sara finished up and went back to the lab to finish what needed to be done. Nick came over to her, "Sara, I need a big favor."

She was going to say 'OK' but decided to ask what the favor was. "I have a date tonight with a knock dead beautiful redhead.

The only problem is she will not go unless I find her brother a dinner date too." Sara stood there and looked at Nick. Nick said, "PLEASEEE!!!!! I have been wanting to date this girl for over a month now."

Sara was having a hard time, she did not want to turn him down, but she was a married lady now. She had a brainstorm, "I was on my way to the ladies room, can I answer when I get done?"

She did not wait for an answer, she just took off. In the bathroom she called Gil. She told him her problem.

"Sara, love. I trust you. I would trust you with my very life. If you want to go, go. I know you will never do anything to betray our love or our marriage vows."

Sara told him she would go, but she would make it very clear to the man that nothing but dinner was going to happen.

She came out of the restroom, Nick was standing there waiting for her. "Sorry, emergency. Had to go ever since I got back. Yes, I will go with you."

Later that night Sara met Nick at the restaurant. He introduced her to Mary Ann and her brother Roger.

Roger was an interesting young man, very polite and rather handsome. Nick talked Sara into going to a club with them, she was enjoying not having to be at home alone, so she said sure.

At the club Nick excused himself and he and Mary Ann went to dance. Sara began to feel a little awkward, Roger laid his hand on hers, she pulled it away.

"Please Sara," he said. "I mean nothing by this. I did not even want to come. You see, my sister thinks I need a woman in my life. I just lost my wife, she was killed in a car accident a year ago. I have a four year old daughter and Mary Ann thinks I need a wife and my girl needs a mom. I am not ready to date again. I only came to make her happy. You are a beautiful lady but ... "

Sara stopped him, "I only came along because Nick begged me to. He thinks you sister is so hot. I am seeing someone, he is out of town on business right now."

They both laughed. "Your friend Nick seems like a nice fella so there is something I should tell you. My sister is married. Her husband is in jail for assaulting a police officer when he stopped him for a broken tail light. Nick needs to be careful."

Sara thanked him and promised to tell Nick when the time was right. Sara looked up but could not see Nick. She asked the bartender, he told he that the lady and fella left.

Sara agreed to drop Roger off at Mary Ann's place, he had come with them and had no other way back.

At the house they saw Nick's car, Mary Ann's bedroom light was on. They could see their shadows on the shade kissing, then the light went off.

Sara and Roger said their goodnights and she went home and called Gil.

After she told Gil about her 'date' and what she had seen Gil laughed and said, "Nick always did think with the wrong head."

Then he suggested that Sara contact Jim and get the run-down on Mary Ann's husband before approaching Nick.

Later the next day Sara did as Gil had suggested. Mike, Mary Ann's husband, had a history of beating up men who slept with his wife.

Jim gave Sara a copy of his record. In the break room Sara saw Nick, "Did you have as much fun as I did?" he asked.

"It was a nice evening but neither of us were interested in each other. Nick I have something to tell you."

She told him everything Roger had told her. He told her that Roger was making it up. "Afraid not," Sara said as she handed him the folder Brass had given her.

Nick stared at it, "Damn! I would never have slept with her if I knew she was married."

"Well, I suggest you get ready for a whipping in, say about three months," she said laughing. Nick looked at her, "Ha Ha Ha!! You can be so funny Miss Sidle." "Mrs. Grissom," she said to herself.

"Three weeks to go, it will be an eternity," Sara said as she was pulling into the parking lot. She really hated to take off her ring, but she did.

She kept it locked in her glove box. In the break room she saw Nick, "Look out for flying fists," she said as she pretended to punch him.

"You are far from funny," he said. "I went to see Mary Ann today, I confronted her, she just laughed. She said that she liked it when her husband was in jail.

The sex they had after he got out was beyond words. Well, I told her that if he were to try anything when he gets out it would be assaulting a police officer and that carries a much longer sentence."

"So, is she going to tell him?" Sara asked. "I hope not," Nick said. Catherine came into the room, "Grissom will be back in three weeks," she started.

"Warrick has asked me to marry him and I said yes. We will get married after Grissom comes back." Warrick whispered something to her, she nodded her head.

"I also found out that I am pregnant." Everyone gave their congratulations. Sara was able to be with Gil two weeks later.

They has spent two days together. Sara had told him about Warrick and Catherine, "Better her than me?" Sara said. Gil asked "Do you not want children?"

"Not really, well I never gave it much thought. Do you?" "I never thought about it either," he said. "I am not sure, I am afraid of passing on my hearing problem to a child."

They had agreed to table the 'baby talk' until later. It was something that needed to be talked about at length, and they did not have that kind of time.

They never left the hotel room for the two days they were together. They made love and slept close to each other. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they just cuddled and held each other.

Back at the house Sara told Hank, "Only one week to go." Gil, however, had another surprise for her, he would be home in four days.

He had finished early. Four days later and Gil had landed in Vegas, he got a cab.

He was talking to the cabbie and then heard a very loud noise, felt sever pain, and passed out.

At the lab Catherine called everyone into the break room. "There has been a multi-car pile up on International.

There are several dead and many more injured. We need to get down there right away. It has been hard to ID everyone, Brass has asked for our help."

When they arrived they realized it was much worse than Catherine described. There was blood and body parts all over.

Bodies were tangled in the wreckage. Sara had never seen so much destruction. Firemen and paramedics were all over the scene, controlling crowds, helping victims and tending injuries.

"Each victim has a tag on them," Brass said. "The tags are colored - red is dead, blue is critical and yellow needs to go but can wait and green is not sever. Each tag has a number on it, or a name. If there is no name then the file also has the same number on it. I want pictures and stats on all the unknown so we can ID them."

The gang walked around taking pictures. Warrick and Nick helped pull someone from a cab, "Red tag needed here Doc."

Sara came over with a red tag and copied down the name of the cabbie. The passenger was covered with blood and barely breathing.

The doctor checked the passenger, he had a sever head injury, internal injuries and his lungs were filling with blood.

"Blue tag, transport ASAP surgery needed. Any ID? We need consent." Nick checked his pockets, "No ID." He wrote a big 21 on the blue tag.

Sara walked over to where Nick was standing, on his right hand ring finger was a Tiger Eye ring, Sara grabbed the hand, terrified she took the ring off.

She screamed, "GIL!!!" Nick looked at her, took a towel from a paramedic and wiped some blood from his face, it was Gil.

He yelled, "Brass, Grissom." Brass came running over along with the rest of the gang. "I need consent from someone," the doctor said.

"This man needs surgery." Brass said there was no family. He started to tell him to do it when Sara interrupted, "Doctor, have them do everything necessary to save my husband."

Everyone looked at Sara. The doctor nodded and gave some instructions to the paramedics.

As they were putting Gil into the ambulance the others started questioning Sara. Not now was all she would say as she ran to her car to follow the ambulance.

They stood there for a few minutes then got back to work. At the hospital Gil was rushed to surgery.

One of the paramedics told the nurse that Sara was his wife. The nurse stopped Sara to get information.

Two hours later the gang showed up. Catherine went to Sara, "I knew you two were seeing each other, when did this happen?"

The men looked at Catherine, none of them knew what was going on. "Three weeks ago," Sara said.

She told them everything that had happened, on her way to the hospital she had put her ring back on.

Sara stood there in the waiting room clutching Gil's rings in her hand. "I gave this to him the first week he was gone," she said.

"When I saw the ring I had to take it off to make sure it was not his. As it turns out, it was."

She handed Brass the ring and showed him where she had it engraved. Grissom was in surgery for almost four hours before the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Grissom?" Sara walked over to him. "Your husband has a sever head injury, several internal injuries and a lung was punctured. We have all the bleeding under control but he is in a coma. You may see him."

He looked at the others, "His wife and one other at a time." Sara walked into Gil's room, went to the side of his bed, sat on a chair and took his hand in hers.

He had tubes and bandages and IV's. His face was bruised and black and blue, he did not look like himself. Brass came in first.

He walked over to Sara and touched her shoulder. "I would say something but just don't know what to," he said.

The others came in, hugged Sara, then left. Catherine came in last, "I will get you covered. He needs you."

After a while the doctor came in again, "You should go home and rest," be told her. "We will call in anything changes."

"No, I am staying here him. I will not leave him," she told him. It was after midnight when Warrick came into the room, he had some food and a change of cloths.

"I went to the house and got some clean clothing for you to put on and here in something to eat. You have to keep your strength up."

Sara thanked him, she had not realized it but her clothing was covered in blood.

She asked for a washcloth and towel and went into the bathroom to clean up a bit.

Then she sat next to Gil and tried to eat, she knew she had to. After she ate she stood, leaned down and gently kissed his forehead and started to cry, "NO!" she said, "not where he can hear you."


	10. Chapter 10

If He Won't I Will part 10

It has been a week now since the accident. The investigation revealed that a drunk driver started the whole thing by running a red light, the rest was just a chain reaction.

The cab was the first car hit, the drunk driver is in jail with charges pending. Sara has not left Gil's side, he is still in a coma.

The doctor has assured Sara that there is no brain damage but there is the possibility of amnesia.

The crew takes turns bringing Sara food and a change of clothing, they are also taking care of Hank.

Catherine and Warrick have decided to go ahead with the wedding, they are just postponing the honeymoon.

Ecklie is not at all happy because of the fact the everyone is keeping so many secrets, also because he has had to loan graveyard a person from days.

Gil's cuts are healing and most of the black and blue is fading. "What if he has forgotten me," Sara asked Brass one day while he was visiting.

"Amnesia is not permanent. His memory will come back. It might just take time."

Sara did all her crying in the bathroom, she was determined to keep her promise.

It is 1:00am, Sara is sitting next to Gil's bed holding his hand, her hand is resting on the bed as close to him as she can get.

For the last week she squeezes his hand trying to get a reaction. "I love you so much, I promise I will not leave you."

She thinks she feels something, then is happens again. A very light squeeze. Sara sits up straight, "Gil, Gil can you hear me?" Nothing.

"Gil, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." He does Sara looks at Gil, he opens his eyes. She gently kisses him then pushes the call light for the nurse.

"Mr. Grissom," she says "you have a tube helping you breath, I am going to remove it. Your throat will be sore but I would like to see if you can talk. If you understand me blink your eyes." He does.

The nurse takes the tube out, Gil looks at Sara and in a hoarse voice says, "I love you."

The nurse smiles and Sara cries tears of joy. The nurse tells Sara she will notify the doctor but for now they both need to rest.

The next morning the doctor comes in, he tells Sara there are a few tests that he wants to run, they will take about an hour.

Sara decides to run to the house to shower. On her way there she calls Catherine and fills her in, she also asks Catherine to tell the others.

Two hours later a much cleaner and refreshed Sara sits next to Gil waiting for the doctor. Gil's voice is still hoarse.

"Sara, I wanted to surprise you. I finished up early. I am so sorry, I love you." Sara gently kisses him and he returns her kiss.

"Well, you did surprise me. To be honest you scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to lose you."

"What happened?" he wanted to know. Sara filled him in on what she knew. Half and hour later the doctor comes in.

"Mr. Grissom, you are one very lucky man. Outside of a few scars there is no permanent damage. I want you to stay here a few more days and you will need crutches until the leg heals all the way."

His leg had been broken in two different places and had to have pins put in it. Sara thanked him. Later Gil was moved out of ICU to a private room.

The gang all shows up and they talk for a while. "Gil," Catherine says "you need to convince your wife - I am going to have to get used to that - to go home and get a good nights rest. She has not left the whole time you were in the coma."

Gil looks at Sara, "Mrs. Gilbert Grissom, get your beautiful fanny home and get some rest! I will be fine."

Sara reluctantly agrees to go but promises to come back next day.

It has been a month now, Gil was released after a week and has been recovering at the house. He has an appointment with the doctor to see when he can go to work and to have the leg checked.

Sara wanted to come but could not make it. "Are there any questions," the doctor asked Gil. "One," Gil said. "When can I make love to my wife?"

As long as you are careful with the leg there is no reason not to, all the rest of you is fine."

The doctor has cleared him for work but he cannot go in the field because he is still on crutches, he will be on them for a while.

Catherine and Warrick left for their honeymoon. Gil and Sara had spent the nights just cuddling, they felt the need but knew they had to wait.

That night Gil had gone to bed before Sara. After her shower she slipped into the bed next to him. "I have been thinking," he said. "About what?" she asked.

"How I am going to keep this damn leg out of the way so I can make love to my wife," he said with a smile.

"We can sure find a way," she said as she kissed him. They did manage it, more than once that night and the next morning too.

As they were laying cuddled next to each other Sara said, "I have been thinking too."

"What about my love?" he asked. "I thought I was going to lose you and that got me thinking how empty my life would be without you. So, I have something I want to ask you, take as much time as you need to answer it, OK."

"What is it, dear?" "I want to have your child," she told him. "Yes," he said as he kissed her.

"You did not even think about it," Sara said. "I thought you were afraid of having children?" "I was," he said, "but after we talked at the hotel I did more research. I can pass it on but there are things that can be done. I decided then that I was going to try to talk you into it."

"I am not sure about children," she said. "Mostly because of ... well because of the way my parents were. I did not want to become abusive to a child."

"You and I are so different from them. You will make a great mother," Gil said. "We will be great parents." They both laughed. "I will make an appointment with my gynecologist and make sure everything is OK," she told him. "If it is then I will get rid of my pills." "Sounds great to me," Gil said. "Now, my love, you have a job to get to," he told her


	11. Chapter 11

If He Won't I Will chapter 11

At the lab Sara was wearing her vest that Gil had given her. Everyone would look at it and smile, they all had to get used to it.

Gil called everyone into his office, "Catherine and Warrick will be back tomorrow. But for now we are still short, I wanted to take one of the cases myself."

Sara gave him a look that said DON'T YOU DARE. "But I still have these damn crutches, so I can't." He looked at Sara and smiled.

"So I guess you will have to double up on cases. Brass has told me that each of you will have an officer with you to help out."

He handed out the assignments and went to work on some overdue paperwork. Ecklie came into his office, "When will we have your crew back to 100% again?"

Catherine and Warrick will be back tomorrow and I have an appointment in a week to see about the leg. Why?"

"I would like my man back and it is becoming a habit for something to be going on with your crew. You have not been 100% for a while." Ecklie walked out, Gil chuckled to himself, "Wait until he finds out that Catherine is expecting and Sara and I are thinking about having a child."

Back at the house Gil tells Sara what Ecklie told him, "Poor Ecklie!" she said, then laughed. "I am off tomorrow so I made an appointment with Dr. Gray then."

"I wish I could be there with you," he said, "but I can't take the time off." Sara told him she understood. The phone rang, it was Catherine.

"Just got back in town, I was wondering about work tomorrow?" "I am off tomorrow," Sara told her. "Great," Catherine said. "I have an appointment tomorrow but would love to meet you for lunch."

"Sounds good," Sara said. "We can catch up on things." "That will be great," Catherine said. "See you at EAST END GRILL. Goodbye Mrs. Grissom." "Goodbye Mrs. Brown." They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gil wanted to know. After Sara told him she said, "It is just something everyone will have to get used to saying."

Gil pulled her close to him and kissed her. "How about an appetizer before dinner?" he asked her. "Sure," she said. She started towards the kitchen, Gil grabbed her, "Not the kind of appetizer I was thinking of," he said as he started kissing her neck.

They went into the bedroom. Later as they were cuddling Gil said, "I would love to lay here forever, but I am starved." Sara agreed with him, they got up and went into the kitchen.

Sara made them fish and veggies and ice tea. While they were eating Gil made Sara promise to call and tell him what happened at the doctors.

At the doctors office, the next day, Sara was filling out paperwork when she heard, "Hello, Mrs. Grissom." She looked up and saw Catherine. "Mrs. Brown, what are you doing here?"

Catherine told her that Dr. Gray was her gynecologist. "Mine too," Sara said. "Are you?" Catherine asked. "No, but we have been talking about it. I just want to make sure everything is OK."

After her appointment Sara called Gil. "Grissom," he said. "Gil," Sara said. "I promised I would call." "What did the doc say?" Gil asked. "He said I do not need to refill my pills," Sara told him.

"Fantastic," Gil said. "Dr. Gray did say it might take a while," she told him. "Sometimes after a woman goes off the pill it takes a few months."

Gil just laughed, "That's OK," he said "Imagine all the fun we can have trying."

The next week Gil had his appointment, his doctor told him that everything had healed fine and he no longer needed the crutches. He cleared him for field work, he told him that there might still be some soreness and maybe a little stiffness.

That evening at the lab the graveyard crew was 100%. "We should have a party," Nick said. "I think this is the first time in almost three months that we have all been together."

"I know Ecklie is having one," Gil said. Everyone laughed.

Gil asked Catherine how long she would be able to work. "I am four months now and the doctor said I can do field work until six months.

After that I can work right up to the first of my ninth month, as long as I stay in the lab." "I guess I can wait a while before I burst Ecklie's bubble.

Now lets get to work."

At the house after shift Gil is sitting on the sofa rubbing his leg. "A little sore?" Sara asks. Gil nods his head. "Let me do that," she tells him.

"Stand up and drop your pants." Gil looks at her, "I am not sure I am up to that." "That is not why I told you that silly," Sara said.

"I have the medicine the doctor gave you to rub on it." Gil kissed her, as he was taking off his pants he said, "The honeymoon is over. My wife is no longer attracted to me."

Sara hits him with a pillow, "If you don't behave yourself the honeymoon WILL be over." Gil sat down and Sara gently applied the medicine.

"It can't be," Gil said, "Not if you still want a baby." Sara looked at him and smiled. "That smile still melts my heart," Gil said to himself.

It is three months later, Catherine is now in her seventh month and confined to the lab.

Ecklie decided to just let graveyard have a new member, he was tired on loaning his people.

Gil hired Candy, the young lady he had met before. She and Greg have been seeing each other. Sara is disappointed because she has not been able to get pregnant yet.

Gil talked to the doctor, he told Gil to try and get her mind off it, go away for a weekend and just relax.

Friday after shift Gil does not head home. "What's going on? Where are we going?" Sara asked. "You will see," he told her. Gil took her back to the ranch they had visited before.

They went camping again in the same place. They spent three days there, just relaxing and enjoying each other. Making love by the moonlight.

At work the next week Sara is about to leave for her scene when she felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom just in time.

Catherine told her to stop at a drug store and get a pregnancy test. Sara laughed but decided to anyway.

After she processed her scene she came back to the lab, her first stop was the bathroom, again. After getting sick again she decided to take the test.

POSITIVE, Sara just sat and stared at it. She wanted to tell Gil when they were home alone. She thought that she would have soft music and candles.

Everything would be just right, then she would whisper the news into his ear. Catherine stuck her head in the door, "Gil is looking for you."

Sara went to Gil's office, "Sara!" he said. He was very upset about something, he had never spoken to her in that tone of voice before.

He threw a piece of paper down on the desk, "What the hell were you thinking? You made mistakes on this that a rookie CSI would not have made. Hell, a cadet in the academy would not make them. Will you please tell me where you head was because it was not on the case."

Sara stood looking at him and as she was chocking back tears she said, "It was this!" She threw down the pregnancy test and stormed out the door crying.

Gil picked it up and looked at it. "Just in case you are wondering," Catherine said, "the blue line means you are going to be a father."

Gil looked at the test then at Catherine, "WOW" he said, then he took off to find Sara. He found her standing next to the car, she was crying.

"Darling," he said as he scooped her into his arms,. "I am so sorry. I had not idea. I ..."

"You can be a total ass at times," she said. "I had everything planned out, just the right way to tell you." "And I messed it up, do you forgive me?" He kissed her, "how can I stay mad at the father of my child," she said kissing him. "I love you so."

"Honestly, love I am so very sorry. I have been so frustrated having been cooped up in the lab, then Ecklie jumped me because some of the forms were not filled in right. I decided to proof read them ... I think maybe I should shut my big mouth before my foot gets in it so deep I can never pull it out."

Sara kissed him and laughed. "I understand, honey, I really do. It is just that I wanted you to find out in a - well let's say in a more romantic way."

"I am so very excited," Gil said. "I doubt, except being married to you, there is anything that can made me happier. Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No, I called the office today and have an appointment tomorrow," she told him. Gil told her he would go with her.

Back in his office Gil could not wait to tell everyone. Sara begged him to wait until after the doctor's appointment just in case it was a false positive.

"Has anyone seen Nick?" Gil asked. Everyone shook their heads. Nick came into the office with a black and blue eye, a fat lip and holding a bloody cloth to his nose.

"What in heavens name happened to you?" Gil asked. Nick sat down.

"Mike?" Sara asked. Nick shook his head and she laughed. "Not at all funny, Mrs. Grissom," he said.

"Mike? Do you mind filling me in," Grissom asked. Sara said, "Do you remember when you were gone? I had called and asked you about the dinner 'date'," Gil said he did.

"Remember what I told you happened after, between Nick and Mary Ann?" Once again Gil said he did.

"Well, what I did not tell you was that Mary Ann slept with other men just to make her husband defend her honor. Their idea of 'make up sex' is 'get out of jail sex'"

"Let me guess," Gil said, "Mary Ann told hubby Mike and Mike decided to use Nick as a punching bag." "BINGO" Nick said.

"So is Mike back in jail?" Sara asked. "Nope," Nick said. "I decided that I did not want anything more to do with them. Lesson learned, is all I have to say."

Over the intercom NICK STOKES YOU HAVE A VISITOR IN THE MAIN LOBBY. Nick went to the lobby, standing there was Mary Ann.

"Why did you not press charges against Mike?" "I want you both out of my life," Nick said. Mary Ann walked over to him, "If you want to get together again," she said as she was kissing his cheek and running her fingers through he hair.

"Leave my wife alone!!" The booming voice belonged to Mike. "That is unless you did not get enough the first time!"

Nick was trying to get away from her. Grissom had seen everything that happened, he went over to Mike, "If you BOTH don't get out of my lab and leave my CSI alone you will both be in jail. Now get out of here before I call security."

Mike grabbed Mary Ann's hand and left the building. "My hero," Nick said as he laid his head on Gil's shoulder and snickered.

Gil laughed, "Get out of here and stop acting like a fool."

The next day Sara and Gil sat in the exam room. "So, you think you might be expecting?" he asked Sara. "Let's take a look." He finished the exam, "How late are you?"

"About six weeks," Sara said. "That would have been my guess," the doctor said. "You are six weeks along." Gil hugged Sara.

"I want you to make an appointment for next month. We will do a sonogram and see if we can see anything. It is possible that we may even be able to tell if you are going to have a little lady or a little gentleman."

The nurse stuck her head in the door, "Dr. Gray, I just got a phone call from the hospital. Mrs. Catherine Brown is in labor, she is about a month early."

Dr. Gray told her to tell them he would be right there. "Sorry, I have to cut this short, we will talk more next month. Oh, by the way, congratulations."

Sara and Gil stopped at the desk and made the appointment. The nurse gave Sara some vitamins and some pamphlets she could read about becoming a mother for the first time.

As they left the building Gil's phone rang, it was Warrick. He told Gil what the nurse had just told the doctor. Gil told him not to worry, just to be with Catherine and keep him updated.

At the lab that shift Gil called everyone into his office. He told them about Catherine.

"She delivered a healthy boy, Eli WARRICK Brown, 5 pounds 4 ounces and 18 inches long, about three hours ago. He is a little early but the doc says there is nothing wrong. Warrick will be out tonight and Catherine will need at least six weeks. So, once again, we are a little short handed. I know we will be fine. Now, before I hand out assignments, there is one more thing I want to say."

He took Sara into his arms, "My beautiful wife has, once again, made me the happiest man in the world. We found out today that we are expecting." Sara blushed.

"Oh good heavens, not another one!" The voice belonged to Ecklie, he had been standing at the doorway.

He shook his head and walked away. Sara looked at Gil, "There is nothing he can say or do that can bring me down off this fantastic high," Gil said as he kissed her.

"No public displays of affection," Greg said with a smile. "Screw the rules," Gil said as he kissed her again.

"Now, here are the assignments for tonight. Everyone will have two cases."

At the house Sara told Gil he could go first in the shower. "I will teach him to mess up my surprise," she said to herself.

"I will have it even though he already knows." Sara walked into the bedroom, she stood in total surprise.

Gil had beat her to it, he had candles and soft music, brand new silk sheets on the bed. He had fixed her a bubble bath with her favorite lavender bath salts.

There was a bottle of apply juice chilling on ice and some fresh fruit. "When did you find the time?" she asked.

"I only took one case tonight," he told her. "I had to do something to make it up to you for messing up your surprise." Sara finished her bath, Gil dried her off then carried her to the bed.

That night they made love with more passion than even before.

The next morning Gil woke to the sun coming in the bedroom window. The sheets were tangled around their bodies, the candles burned out and the sweet smell of lavender was replaced by the musky smell of sex. Gil smiled, "Life can't get any better than this." he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

If He Won't I Will part 12

Gil did not want to disturb Sara so he just lay there and enjoyed the feel of her body next to his. Her hair was in her face, Gil gently moved it and she snuggled closer to him.

She was laying on her side, her head of his shoulder and her arm over his waist. Gil ran his hand up and down her arm, once again she stirred, this time she threw her leg over his.

He laid his head close to hers and smelled her hair, there was the faint smell of lavender left over from last night's bath.

Between the smell of her hair and the closeness of her body to his, his desire to have her became stronger than the desire to let her rest.

He tried to fight it off, tried to take his mind off of his need, nothing he tried worked. He kissed her head. He had decided to just slip out of bed and let her rest.

Yes, he wanted her, he also wanted her to rest. After all, he could control himself, even if it meant an ice cold shower.

As he started to move he felt her kissing his chest and he could feel her hand moving to his inner thigh.

"You going somewhere?" she asked. "I did not want to disturb your sleep," he said. "You may not have wanted to but HE dose," she said touching his growing manhood.

"He dose have a mind of his own," Gil said smiling at her. Sara kissed him. She giggled as she moved her kisses down, she stopped at his nipples and lick and flicked it with her tongue.

Then she continued her trail to his manhood. She pulled it all in her mouth, Gil let out a deep groan as she did. Sara ran her tongue around the head, she gave special to that area where the head joins the shaft.

By now Gil was gasping and panting, his body was shaking as he was riding a pure wave of pleasure.

Sara continued to make love to him that way until he could no longer contain the volcano that raged inside him, he exploded in her mouth, she swallowed each drop.

Gil took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, then he lay her on the bed. He went to her breasts and sucked and kissed them.

He went between her legs and made love to her that special way, she released her juices into his mouth, he saved it there until he went to her lips.

They each parted their lips and let their tongues dance together, mixing there love juices. Each swallowed what they had.

The taste of her brought his manhood back to full length, he let her mount him and ride his manhood.

Her controlled movements and the attention he paid to her breasts brought them both to a second climax.

Needless to say, they did not get up until much later that afternoon.

Gil's phone rang, he had to hunt for it. He found it on the floor under the sheets that had fallen off the bed.

"Grissom," he said trying not to laugh - Sara was gently blowing in his ear.

"You busy?" It was Brass. "Not now," Gil said still fighting the urge to laugh.

"Sounds like I interrupted something," Brass said, you could tell his was smiling by the tone of his voice.

Sara had heard what he said, "If we were doing anything that you could have interrupted I would not have let him answer the phone," she said loud enough for him to hear.

At that he did laugh. Sara whispered into Gil's ear, "You two can talk, I need the bathroom." She kissed him and slipped out of bed.

"You needed?" Gil asked finally gaining control. "Yes, a favor," Jim said. "Sure, anything," Gil said.

Sara was walking from the bathroom towards the kitchen. "Better be careful how you say that love. We might end up going into work early."

"Tell Mrs. Grissom this favor has nothing to do with work. I would like the name of the ranch you and Sara stayed at."

"May I ask why?" Gil asked, knowing that most everyone that went there went for the same reason as he and Sara did.

"Well, if you must know, I am planning a four day weekend and the place sounded really nice," Jim told him. "By yourself?" Gil asked, his curiosity peaked.

"No, with a lady friend," Jim said in a matter of face manner.

Gil just smiled, "You know I am going to want details. The name is MOONLIGHT RANCH AND CAMPSITE. Ask for Peter when you make the reservations, tell him you are a friend of mine and want site No. 45. Just make sure the same thing does not happen to your lady friend that happened to Sara."

Jim started to ask 'what' when he remembered, "I really doubt that is a possibility. Thanks."

Gil hung up and went to the kitchen. Sara had fixed oatmeal with fruit juice and tea.

Gil sat down to eat, he told Sara about his conversation with Jim. Sara looked at Gil and smiled, "Brass? I would never have thought. Did he say who she was?"

"No, but I did tell him I wanted details." They both laughed. "I believe we need to get ready for work," Gil said after he finished eating.

He helped Sara clear the table and load the dishwasher. Then went into the bedroom, Gil had gone into the shower and Sara was straightening up from the night before. Gil came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and drying his hair.

"Your turn," he said. Sara walked to him, brushed up against him and took the towel off him and let her robe fall to the floor. He pulled her to him, "We have plenty of time," he said. Kissing her he picked her up and carried her back to the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

If He Won't I Will part 13

It is the Tuesday after Jim's weekend away. Gil could tell a big difference in Jim, his whole attitude had improved.

"Maybe we should send Ecklie there," he laughed to himself. "No, I doubt that would work." Anyway, the thought of Ecklie doing it made Gil shiver.

Gil was at his desk, he wanted to stop Jim the first time he saw him but decided against it. "Gil, let's get a cup of coffee!" Jim yelled as he walked by.

They went to a diner close to the lab. "Ok Jim. Who is she?" Gil couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. Jim smiled, "Her name is Annie Kramer. I first met her when we were working in Jersey."

"You told me about her," Gil said. "You reconnected in Los Angeles when you went there to help Ellie." "Yes," Brass said, "and now she is here."

"To stay?" was Gil's question. Jim shook his head 'yes' with a big smile on his face. Gil had to laugh, "I doubt I have ever seen you so happy, Jim. I hope this works out for you."

Then he told Jim what he was thinking about Ecklie, they both shivered. Then Jim said, "I don't think I know a lady who would go with him. He might have to do it himself." They both started laughing.

At the office Gil gathered the crew around. "Ok, ladies and gents, we have work to get done. Nick you are going to the impound lot. There was a car jacking three days ago and the car was just pulled into the lot. Sara, you have a robbery at the North Side Bar and Grill. Greg and Warrick, you two are with Brass tonight on that drug bust at the airport. Candy has court. I will back up Sara as soon I file this damn paperwork."

Sara arrived at the bar, the officer filled her in, then left. She went inside and started dusting and photographing. She heard a noise behind her, she started to turn around, "Don't move, drop your weapon," a man's voice said. Sara did as he said.

He took some tape and taped her eyes and mouth then taped her hands behind her back. He pushed her towards a chair, she lost her balance and fell.

She felt the sting of her flesh being cut, she figured she must have fallen on the broken glass. She could taste blood. She felt the barrel of the gun against her head.

She heard the man cocking the gun, she knew she was going to die, all she could think of was Gil and their child.

She heard a body hit the floor, "Sara! Sara! Are you alright?" The voice was Gil's. "Don't move love," he told her.

Then she heard Annie's voice, "There is no other way to do this, it will sting." Annie pulled the tape from her eyes and mouth.

Sara blinked a few times to focus her eyes, she saw Gil kneeling next to her. "You married a hero," Annie said. "No," Gil said. "She married a man who loves her so much he would give up his life for her."

Annie told Sara that Gil had come to help her. He saw what was going on through the window, he called for backup but when the man pointed the gun to her head he decided not to wait.

He burst through the door and knocked the man to the floor. The paramedics dressed Sara's cut and the robber was taken into custody.

Gil took Sara to the emergency room, they wanted to make sure the baby was not hurt and to have the cut over her eye stitched.

After Sara was given a clean bill of health, they went home.

"You scared the hell out of me," Gil said. Sara kissed him. "I guess that makes us even," she told him, reminding him of his 'surprise' homecoming.

Sara showered and was laying on the bed when Gil came out of the bathroom. He laid next to her, "Did you know the doctor gave me a special prescription."

"Really? I was there all the time, I don't remember anything," she said. "Oh yes," he said. "He said I was to fill it tonight. It is important I fill it and administer it often."

"I honestly don't remember," Sara told him, starting to smile, she had figured out what was on his mind.

"You don't remember him prescribing this ..." He straddled her and started kissing her. First her lips, then her stomach, and he kept going down. "MMMMMMM, Oh yes," Sara moaned as he stopped at that most sensitive part. "Now I remember."

Gil stayed where he was and concentrated on the sensitive spot, Sara moaned and wiggled, trying to make the feeling last as long as possible.

She held on as long as she could, she finally just let it happen, she exploded her juices filled him. He swallowed each droop of her sweet nectar.

She had other men make love to her that way before but with Gil her climaxes were so much more intense.

She lovingly grabbed his hair and held him close. She was hardly able to catch her breath.

She finally released her hold on him and he started kissing, first that place, then her stomach. He lay with his head on her stomach while she ran her fingers through his hair.

Her whole body was trembling with the pleasure he had just given her. Finally Gil said, "That was fantastic."

The alarm woke them, neither wanted to get up but they knew they had to shower as today was their appointment with Dr. Gray.

In the exam room the doctor checked Sara over, everything was coming along on schedule. "You are 12 weeks now," he said.

"That is a little too early to determine gender for certain but you can still see if you want. First, I am going to hook up the fetal heart monitor and you can hear the heart beat."

Gil and Sara could hear the heart beat, Gil had a big smile. "What is that?" Sara asked the doctor. "Something does not sound right."

"I was not sure you would pick that up," he said with a smile on his face. Gil looked first at the doctor then at Sara, "Pick up on what?" He was totally confused.

"Listen close," the doctor said. Gil listened but still did not pick anything up. "Here, let me show you," Dr. Gray said as he placed the jel on Sara's stomach.

He pushed a few buttons and the image showed up on a larger screen. "This is what I am talking about."

He took a special pen, "Baby 1," he drew a circle round the image. "and baby 2."

At the same time Gil and Sara said, "Twins?"

"Yes, I suspected this the first time I listened to the heart beat. I knew I would be able to confirm it on this visit. Make an appointment for next month, we should be able to find out what they are going to be if you want."

Sara stopped at the desk. Gil saw Warrick and Catherine in the waiting room.

"He is getting big," Gil said as he smiled at the sleeping Eli. "Yep," Warrick said.

"I have been released for work," Catherine said. "I will be in tonight." "Great, we all missed you," Sara said. "See you then."

On the way to the house Gil and Sara talked about the babies. Neither of them could believe it. There were so many things to do, Sara was talking a mile an hour.

Gil said, "Slow down. We have time." "I know, it is just that I am so excited," she told him.

They both straightened the house up and cleaned the dishes from breakfast that morning.

Gil loaded the washer and then walked into the bedroom, Sara was in there working.

He walked up behind her, put his arms round her and started kissing her neck.

"Mr. Grissom, we do have work that needs to get done around here before we leave for the lab. And if you keep that it we will not get it done," she said turning around to face him.

"Let me think," he said as he kissed her. "Clean my room or make love to my wife? Which one would I rather do?" The room never did get cleaned.


	14. Chapter 14

If He Won't I Will part 14

At the lab everyone welcomed Catherine back. Sara told them about the twins. Gil was so excited about the babies that even Ecklie did not get on his nerves that night.

"While we are making announcements," Greg said. "Candy has agreed to marry me. The wedding is in three months and you are all invited."

Everyone said they would be there and gave their congratulations.

"OK, everyone" Gil said. "Let's get to work. Nick I want you to follow up on the car jacking. The semen matches an unsolved rape. The victims name is Jackie Walker," he handed Nick a paper.

"Warrick and Greg, you two hook up with Annie. There has been another liquor store robbery. It is the fifth in the last two weeks.

Candy and Catherine, you have a home invasion.

Sara, I want you to go to the emergency room. A motorist found a boy walking down the side of the road, he was bloody and dirty. The police were called, they want someone to process him. I have some paperwork to catch up on so I will be here."

At the ER Sara saw the boy, he looked to be about four. He had several cuts and his clothing was torn.

An intern told Sara that the boy had not said a word to anyone. Anytime anyone comes near him he pulls away from them.

Sara went into the room, the boy was sitting on the exam table cuddling a teddy bear. "Hi! My name is Sara. What is yours?"

The boy looked at Sara, he had a blank look on his face, almost as if he did not hear her.

Then the boy made a gesture that Sara recognized, she called Gil. A little later Gil showed up, Sara left them alone.

A doctor came up to Sara and asked what was going on. "You see," she started. "My husband's mother was deaf, she taught him sign language.

The boy made a gesture that I remember my husband doing. I think the boy is deaf."

A little later Gil motioned for them to come in. "The boy's name is Dallas. He was at the playground with this grandmother when he got separated from her.

A group of older boys started picking on him then beat him up. He got lost when he tried to run away. I told him we were here to help him and that we would help him find his grandmother.

Sara, I want to stay here with Dallas so I can explain to him what the doctor is going to do, can you please call Brass and see if we can find her?"

Sara said she would. Outside Sara called Brass. She asked him if anyone had reported to boy missing.

"As a matter of fact there is a lady here now. I was just about the call Grissom, the lady is deaf."

Sara asked Jim how the lady was communicating, he told her by writing on a pad. "Ask her if the boy's name is Dallas," Sara said. "It is," Jim said.

"Tell her the boy is in the ER. Have her come here and ask for Grissom," Sara told him.

A little later a lady showed up and handed the nurse a note asking for Grissom. Sara came over to her, the lady saw GRISSOM on Sara's vest.

She took out a pad, "Are you the one I need to talk to?" she wrote. Sara wrote back, "No, my husband is. Please follow me."

Grandmother and grandson were reunited. Grissom talked to the grandmother, she remembered the boys.

She had seen them just before she realized Dallas was missing. They were playing basketball. They all lived a few blocks from her.

Grissom gave Brass the information, the boys were picked up and their parents were called in also.

There was four of them, between 12 and 14.

Back at the lab, in the break room, everyone was talking about their cases. "Well ladies and gents," Nick said. "It is time to get out of here. Let's all get some breakfast."

They all agreed that is sounded like a good idea. All during breakfast and on the drive home Gil was unusually quite.

At the house they let Hank out for his run, Sara made tea and brought it on the porch.

She sat next to Gil, "Darling, where are you?" she asked handing him the cup. He looked at her, "Ever since the hospital you have been a million miles away."

"I am sorry honey. I was thinking about Dallas," he said. Hank came running back into the house after finishing his business ,they went inside.

"The poor fella was alone and scared. No one could understand him and he had no idea what they were saying," he said as they were getting ready for bed.

Sara cuddled close to him. "You know there is a possibility that one, or both, of our babies could have my problem," he told her.

"We talked about that before," Sara said. "I know we did, but this case just kind of ... well kind of shed a new light on it," he told her.

"Yes," Sara said, "I know what you mean. But lets not worry about it now. When the babies come we will have them tested and IF either, or both, have that problem we will take care of it then."

They lay close together not saying anything. Sara fell asleep cradled in Gil's arms. Gil tried to sleep but he could not. Each time he closed his eyes the picture of Dallas, scared and holding his teddy bear, was there.

Sara slept like a log but Gil was having trouble falling asleep. He turned the alarm off before it rang, slid out of bed and went to his desk.

He fired up his computer and was researching his genetic problem when he realized Sara was standing behind him.

"You know I hate to wake up alone," she said as she kissed the top of his head.

"I know darling, I just could not sleep. I can't seem to get the picture of Dallas out of my head. He looked so scared. What if one, or both, of our babies are deaf and they get lost?"

"Well," Sara said sitting next to him and taking his hand. "I have total confidence in you my love, I know you will teach our babies, and me, to sign and I know you will teach them whatever they need to know to stay safe."

She leaned into him and kissed him. "And as for the image in your head, think of how happy he was when he found you could sign, and the look on his face when he saw his grandma."

He nodded his head. "Now, our babies are hungry, let's get something to eat," she said as she kissed him and headed for the kitchen.

Gil grabbed her and pulled her down on this lap, "Have I told you lately that you are the most wonderful woman in the world and I love you?"

"Not in the last day or so," she said smiling. "What do you say to omelets?" "I say 'bring them on' I am suddenly hungry too."

He playfully slapped her bottom as she got up. After they ate and cleaned the kitchen Sara decided to shower.

She was sitting on the bed, with just a towel on, drying her hair when Gil sat next to her, "I just thought of something," he said pushing her down and taking the towel off of her.

"I forgot to give you your special medicine when we went to bed." He started kissing her lips and worked his way down.

He went to her button and sucked at it. He inserted a finger into her opening and played with her g spot as he sucked her.

Sara screamed with pleasure as the intensity of her climax made her body quiver, Gil swallowed every drop.

After, he lay with his head on her stomach. "The more I do this the more I love it," he said. All Sara could do was lay there and enjoy the intense feeling.


	15. Chapter 15

If He Won't I Will Chapter 15

At the lab everyone was talking, over the intercom DR. GRISSOM, YOU HAVE A VISITOR IN THE MAIN LOBBY.

Gil went to the lobby, Dallas and his grandmother were there. Once again she thanked him and she gave him a homemade chocolate cake.

Before she left Gil told her that the boys plead guilty and will be punished. Gil took the cake back to the break room and everyone enjoyed it.

"OK, let's get some work done. Nic, you ... Where is Nick?" "He called and said he would be a little late," Greg said. "Thanks," Gil said.

"Greg, you and Candy have an arson to investigate, and no monkey business," he said chuckling.

"Warrick and Catherine, there has been a shooting in the parking lot of the GOLDEN NUGGET HOTEL."

"And no monkey business," Greg said. Everyone laughed.

"Sara, you are with me, we have a stabbing. Brass thinks it was related to a drug deal." Candy, Greg, Warrick and Catherine, all at the same time said, "No monkey business."

"Monkey business?" Nick said as he walked into the office. "Are we going to the zoo?" Everyone laughed. Gil filled him in.

"Looks like I am alone," he said. "And you get the fun job," Gil said. "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this," he said.

"A park ranger found some bones and internal organs. You have to determine if they are human and go from there," Gil said. "Yuck!!!" Nick said.

"Trade you," Sara said. "Grissom, can I see you for a minute?" Nick said. "Sara, please wait in the office for me," he said to her.

When they were alone, "I have a problem," Nick started. "You remember the car jacking? Well it turns out that the car belonged to Jackie, the rape victim. After he took the car he took her just out of town, raped her in the back seat, pushed her out of the car and took off."

"This hardly seems like a problem," Gil said. "Sounds like you wrapped up two crimes." "Well the problemm is Jackie ... well it is me."

"Which one is it?" Gil asked. "It is me, I guess. I think I have fallen in love with her." Gil looked at him, "Go on."

"Griss, she is fantastic, everything I have been looking for." "So, where is the problem? Is she married?" Gil asked.

"No, she is a widow. The problem is, how do I approach her?" "That's a good question," Gil said. "Let me think about it."

At their arson scene Candy yelled for Greg, "I found something." "What?" he said walking to her.

In the basement of the house she found everything necessary for drug manufacturing and some drugs. "I wonder if this has anything to do with Grissom and Sara's stabbing?"

She called Sara and told her what they found. "We will compare notes when we get back," she said.

At the hotel Catherine found evidence of drugs too. She was on the phone to Grissom at the same time Candy was talking to Sara.

Nick's innards turned out to be human. At the lab they all sat and compared notes. As it turned out all four cases were related.

The drugs were made at the house that burned. It was set on fire by the man who was stabbed. He was stabbed by the man who was shot. The man was shot by the girlfriend of the man he stabbed. The body parts that Nick found belonged to the brother of the man who was shot, he owned the house.

"Very confusing," Nick said. "Most drugs are," Gil told him. "That wraps up things for this shift, good work everyone," Gil said.

Candy asked Greg to wait for her in the car, she needed to use the restroom. When she got to the garage she thought she heard a strange voice.

As she came within sight of the others she saw a man holding a gun on them. She overheard him ask for the drugs. She slowly backed away and called Brass.

The she heard the man say, "I will take you out one at a time until I get them." Candy decided not to wait, she could not afford to.

"I never thought I would have to use this," she said to herself as she pulled her weapon.

Approaching the man she said, "Let's just drop that thing before somebody gets hurt." He spun round to see Candy's gun in his face.

He grabbed Greg, because he was standing closest to him, and put the gun to his head.

"I would say it is a standoff. You hand over your weapon or I drop him." Candy stood her ground, "I can't do that. "And you don't have too," Catherine said.

Candy had distracted the man long enough for Catherine and Sara to get their weapons.

"You can let him go and hand over your weapon or you kill him and get yourself killed. Your choice?" Sara told him.

By this time Brass and his men were there. The man handed Grissom his gun and Brass took him into custody.

"Nice to know I am loved," Greg said smiling. Candy ran to him, "I was so scared."

At the house Gil said, "This has been one of, if not the most, interesting of shifts." "Yes, it has been," Sara said. "But I think I can think of something to top it off."

She whispered something in his ear, he smiled, "I think I can get there before you do."

She took off for the bathroom, she beat him by a minute. They showered together and then went to bed.

They cuddled close together, "Mr. Grissom, I love you." She lay her head on his shoulder, put her arm around his waist and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Mrs. Grissom, I love you too." Gil kissed the top of her head, closed his eyes and was about the drift off the sleep when he felt something. He smiled, he had felt the movement of his child.

THE NEXT MONTH AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE

"OK, Mrs. Grissom, we will do a sonogram and check on your little ones. Have you felt movement yet?"

Gil smiled, "I did before she did." He told the doctor about that night last month.

"That does not happen to often," the doctor said. Everything was ready, "Alright little ones, if you just turn a little we can tell mommy and daddy what you are."

The doctor gently poked at Sara's stomach. "Here we are," Dr. Gray said. "Looks like baby A is a boy, yes no doubt about it."

He took his special pen and pointed. "Now, how about you?" He continued to gently encourage the other baby to move.

It took a little time but baby B finally turned. "There you are young lady." Once again he showed Gil and Sara.

"This makes you four months now, I want you to keep the one months visits, for now. You can do field work until the first of your seventh month.

Then I want you in the lab. You can stay on the job until the middle of your ninth."

Gil and Sara thanked him and left. "I just decided I don't like being pregnant," Sara said. "Why is that love?" Gil asked.

"You know how I hate the idea of being confined to the lab," she said.

"Of course, my supervisor can let me in the field if he wanted to," she said smiling at Gil. "This is one time that your beautiful smile will not get you your own way and, furthermore, if I had my way you would be in the lab now, not in two or three months."

"You can be stubborn when you want," Sara said.

At the house they were both determined to get caught up on the housework.

Sara was in the kitchen cleaning and Gil was straightening up things in the bedroom. He went into the kitchen for a cold drink, "Damn," he said to himself, "she is so beautiful. I am so lucky to have her."

He fought off the temptation to just have his way right there.

"Later," he said as he stole a quick kiss before going back to finish the job.

The phone rang, "Hey, Griss," it was Nick. "You are never going to believe what just happened."

Before he had a chance to say anything Nick said, "I was at the store picking up a few things when I ran into Jackie. We started talking, I am trying to find a way to ask her out when she says she has tickets to the ball game and wants to know if I want to go with her."

"Well, that is a good start," Grissom said. "Maybe she is interested in you too." They say their goodbyes.

"Who is interested in who?" Sara wanted to know. Gil tells her everything. "We managed to get the work done this time," she said.

"How about we go out and get a bite to eat?" Gil told her it would be nice to go out, and we will not have to clean again." Sara laughed at him.

They found a small, nice restaurant in a quiet part of town. After dinner they went for a walk in the park. They talked about the babies and the things they would need for them.

"Sara, look!" Gil pointed to the sky, he had seen a shooting star. "It is beautiful," she said. He took her hand and walked back to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

If He Won't I Will Chapter 16

"Grissom," it was Brass on the phone. "I need you to come to the station, please. I know it is your day off but there is a man here who says he knows you and that he needs to see you. He says it is an emergency."

"Who is he?" Grissom wants to know. "Says his name is Frank Miller," Brass said.

Grissom had to think for a few minutes, then he remembered, Miller was Sara's old supervisor.

"OK, will be there in a few, just need to drop Sara off."

"Sara," Gil said looking at her. "They need me at the lab for a few minutes. I am taking you home so you can rest. Don't bother to make a fuss or try and change my mind, you have not had any rest all day. My mind is made up."

Sara started to say something but decided, by the look on his face, not to say anything but agree with him.

At the house he walked with her to the bedroom, kissed her and said, "Now get some rest. I will be back in a little while."

"Hank," he said to the dog, "you keep and eye on her for me." The dog barked, lay on the foot of the bed and looked at Sara.

"Good boy," Gil said patting his head.

At the lab Gil showed Mr. Miller to his office. "What is it that brings you this way?" Gil asked, hoping it was not going to take long.

"I have some news that I could not tell you over the phone. You remember Bobby Young?"

Gil said he did. Sara told him about what happened that night so long ago.

"Well, it seems he kept track of Sara. They have a third brother who is in the LVPD and he has been sending them updates. His brother, John, did time for what he did to her."

"Yes, I remember," Gil said not liking where this might be going.

"John is out now. He and Bobby blame her for messing up their lives. The other two, Eddie and George, were not to happy either but they accepted the fact that it was their doing, not anything she did. Anyway, I was not aware that John was getting out. I had cleared vacation time for Bobby. He told Marie, his fiancée, that he and John were coming to Vegas to finish some business. She did not think anything about it at first but she was cleaning and found a bunch of letters between the brothers, on of which was a death threat. I had to come here and tell you."

Gil thanked him and called Brass. "I will send someone to the house right away," Jim said. "along with an APB on the car and the brothers."

"Thanks Jim," Gil said. "When your man gets to the house have him bring Sara here, she will be safe." Gil called the rest of the crew and filled them in.

"Do you really think they will be stupid enough to try anything," Nick asked. "I am not sure," Gil said, "but I am not taking any chances."

Annie came running into the office, "Gil, they have been at the house. When the officer got there the door was open and Hank was laying on the floor, he has been hurt. There is blood all over the bedroom and he could not find Sara anywhere."

"Damn!!!" Gil hit his fist on the desk. "We are going to the house to check it out," Nick said as he and the others headed for the door.

"Miller brought DNA with him for the brothers and there is plenty of her stuff there for DNA. Get the blood evidence here fast so we know who's it is," Gil told them.

At the house Greg went into the bedroom and took samples of all the blood areas.

An officer brought him back to the lab, lights flashing and siren blaring. "Griss," he said, "You need to go to the house, Hank will not let anyone near him. I will call with the DNA results."

At the house Gil went to the bedroom and went up to Hank, the dog whimpered, "I know you tried to protect her fella. Let the officer take you to be checked out."

With that the dog allowed the officer to put him in the car. His phone rang, "What have you got," he asked Greg.

"The blood belongs to Sara and to Bobby and to Hank. None of it is John's," Greg said.

"Grissom, come here," Catherine yelled from the backyard, "I have a blood trail, it leads this way," she said pointing to a wooded area behind the house.

Everyone started to the woods to search. "Here!" a young officer yelled. He had found Bobby, he was laying on the ground and barely able to move. It seemed that Hank had attacked him before he was shot, he was bleeding from several areas.

"HELP!! Help me," he begged. "Where is Sara?" Gil demanded. "Help me!" was all Bobby would say.

"Maybe I will just let you lay there and bleed to death, how does that sound?" Gil said starting to walk way.

"You can't do that, you have to help me," Bobby said. Warrick started to say something when Catherine cut him off, "No one saw anything or heard anything, did you?"

Everyone turned their backs. "You see," Catherine said, "you hurt one of ours, no one even knows you are here until we find your body. Now, TALK!"

"OK! OK!, John put her in the back of the car and took off, she was alive when I last saw her. He was headed that way."

He pointed down the road. Warrick called for an ambulance and told the officer who found Bobby to go with him.

"Let's start our search over that way and see what is there," Gil said as his phone rang, it was Greg.

"Grissom, I have something for you. You need to come and get it." "Only if it relates to Sara," Gil said not wanting to play games.

"It does. You know that gas station about three miles east of your place? That is where I am." Gil got in his car and drove to the station.

When he got there he saw police cars and an ambulance. Greg was standing by the back of the ambulance, "Over here," he said.

Grissom walked to where Greg was, sitting in the ambulance was Sara. "Hello Gilbert," she said smiling at him.

She had a few cuts, nothing major. He wrapped her in his arms, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, how is Hank?" she said between his kisses. "He will be fine," Catherine said, "I just called the vet."

Greg told Catherine that his car was low on gas, he remembered the station and stopped to get some.

That was when he saw John's car, he carefully walked up to it but there was no one inside but he could see a man holding a gun on the station manager.

"Imagine trying to rob a gas station while you are trying to avoid the police. Who said criminals were smart?" Greg said with a chuckle in his voice.

"I waited until he came out, hid by the door where he could not see me, picked up a big piece of wood and BANG hit him on the back of the head knocking him out cold. Called 911 and then you. John has been taken to the emergency room, in custody, to have his head checked out. I found Sara locked in the trunk."

"Mrs. Grissom is fine," the paramedic said, "you might want to have her checked by a doctor to make sure the baby is too." Gil said he would.

"Greg, I don't know how to thank you," Gil said.

"It is not anything any of us would not have done for each other, we are family after all," he said. Sara walked over to Greg and put her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks little brother."


	17. Chapter 17

If He Won't I Will part 17

Gil took Sara to see Dr. Gray, everything was fine with the babies. Bobby and John both recovered from their injuries and were arrested.

They were charged with assaulting a police officer and John was charged with kidnapping and animal cruelty. Hank also made a full recovery.

Gil recommended Greg for a medal and an upgrade to CSI II. Ecklie at first fought it, but gave in, mostly because Gil saw to it that the deed was posted in the local paper and the in-house news letter.

Greg never did want a weapon so when he saved Sara he was unarmed.

Candy and Greg were married that weekend and went to the ranch for a three day honeymoon.

Monday was Gil and Sara's day off, they were sitting on the porch tossing a ball for Hank. They had decided to fix up the room next to their's as a nursery.

They had also decided to name the babies, Gil did not like calling them 'baby A and baby B'.

The boy would be ROBERT DANIEL after their fathers and the girl would be REBECCA DAWN.

REBECCA was his mother and DAWN, well Sara just liked the name.

The phone rang, "Don't answer it honey," Sara said. The called ID said it was Brass. "Darling," Gil said, "it is the house phone, Jim uses my cell phone if it is work related." Sara apologized.

"What's up Jim?" Grissom asked. After their talk Gil said, "Jim needs us and NO it is not work related. He and Annie are going to get married, they are at the LOVE IS FOREVER wedding chapel and want us to be their witnesses."

"How sweet," Sara said. They changed and met Jim and Annie there. After Gil treated them to a nice dinner and paid for a two nights stay at the MOONLIGHT RANCH, he got them lot 45 again.

"If we keep using that place they will have to give us a discount," Gil said jokingly.

Gil and Sara decided to do some shopping for the babies while they were in town, they ran into Nick and Jackie. Nick introduced Jackie and Gil and Sara.

"I think I remember you Mrs. Grissom," Jackie said. "Yes, and it is Sara, good to see you again under more pleasant circumstances."

Sara and Catherine had investigated the rape. "Nick has told me that Mrs. Brown had a boy, I am so happy for her. When are you due?" she asked.

"I have 4 1/2 to 5 months more to go," Sara said. "Well, the first one an come anytime," Jackie said. "Let's get out of this sun and have a drink," Gil suggested.

They all went to a small diner, where it was air conditioned." "Jackie," Gil said, "Nick said you are widowed. May I ask what happened?"

"My husband, Mike, was killed in a car accident. He was on his way to work and a truck driver, who fell asleep at the wheel, hit him head on."

"I am sorry to hear that," Sara said. "That was two years ago, our son Isaac, was only a week old. He is 2 now and our daughter Rachel just turned 3," Jackie told them.

Nick had told Gil that she had children but Sara did not know. "They just love Nick," Jackie said. "They love it when he comes over."

"Well, we need to get going," Jackie said. "My mother has the children and we have to pick them up. Nice meeting you." Gil and Sara finished their shopping and asked that the stuff be delivered to the house.

At the house Gil was clearing out the extra room, there was stuff in there that he put away years ago.

Some of it had been there so long he could not even remember why he kept it. Sara was 'helping' by looking in some of the boxes.

She found a box that had some pictures in it, "Who is Tasha?" she asked picking up a small box that was taped shut and has TASHA MARIE WOODS written on it.

Gil came over to her and took the box from her. "Outside of you, the only other girl I wanted to marry," he told her.

"What happened?" Sara asked, not sure if she should be jealous or not.

"Tasha was eight, I was ten. We were going to get married when we got old enough. Her uncle came to her house drunk one night and raped her. She was so ashamed at what happened she hung herself out in their barn the next day. I found her when I went looking for her to walk her to school."

He turned from her, tears in his eyes, and walked outside. Sara started to go to him but decided not to, Gil hardly ever cried, she figured he needed time.

She kept on working. A little later he came back into the room, "I am sorry love," she told him taking him in her arms. "It was a long time ago," he said. "Let's do the rest of this tomorrow," he said.

"I feel a migraine coming on." He took something for it, "Can we go to bed? I need you." She took his hand and they went to the bedroom.

She cradled him in her arms as he rested his head on her shoulder. Sara knew it was not sex he needed, he just needed to be held.

He fell asleep, "I am here for you my love, anytime you need me," she said as she kissed the top of his head. Sara lay there and just cradled Gil in her arms, she ran her fingers through his hair.

His breathing was smooth and regular, she knew he was resting and hopefully getting over his migraine. He did not get them as often as he used to, but he still got one every so often, mostly when he was under stress.

She was thinking how much she loved him and how lucky she was to have him. She was also thinking of what Gil had told her, she could see him as a boy and imagine how that must have torn at his heart.

Gil was a very private person, she knew that it must have been hard to share that with her. As she lay there the baby started to move, she could not tell which one, but she was sure they were having a kickball game.

She had an idea, she was not sure what he would think of it but she would make the suggestion when he woke.

She was starting to get sleepy and was about to doze off when she felt Gil's hand move to her stomach.

"Someone is really moving around in there. It feels kind of funny." "If you think it feels funny from where you are you should feel it from here," she said smiling. "I wish I could," he told her.

"How's the migraine?" she asked. "Better, lets get some more work done," he said. He kissed her belly, then he kissed her.

They were in the room moving boxes and going through them to see what to keep and what to get rid of. Sara found a box that had a lot of pictures of his mother and father and of him as a baby and small child.

She had never seen them before, "Your mother was a beautiful lady," she said, "and you were so cute. You look like your Dad, he was a very handsome and distinguished looking man. I hope our son looks just like you."

"Everyone said I do look like my Dad. I want our daughter to look just like her beautiful mother," Gil said.

"Gil, I was thinking about something. I was wondering if ..." she was having trouble trying to think of how to word what she wanted to say.

"What hon?" he asked. "I was thinking that it might be nice if we changed our daughter's name," she finally got out.

"To what?" he asked. "TASHA MARIE, in honor of your friend," she said looking closely at him for some kind of reaction.

"I think that is very sweet of you, yes let's," he said with a big smile. He took her in his arms, "How long has it been since I told you how fantastic you are?"

He kissed her, then he kissed her neck and started stroking her back. "Slow down or we will not get anything else done," she told him, not really trying to get him to stop.

"We have at least 4 months more, right?" he said still kissing her. "At least," she said as she started to unbutton his shirt.

He took her hand and lead her to the bedroom, "I need you," he said and this time the cuddling came after the love making.

"I think it would he a good idea to have the gang over for a room cleaning/cook-out tomorrow. The man from the store said the stuff we ordered will be here then," Gil said while they lay cuddling in each other's arms.

"There is too much for me to do and a lot you should not be doing." "Sounds good," Sara said. "We can ask Nick if he wants to bring Jackie, I mean after all, if they are going to get together she may as well get to know us all."

Gil put it all together. The next day Warrick and Catherine, along with Eli, Greg and Candy, Jim and Annie, Nick and Jackie along with Isaac and Rachel, all showed up to help get the nursery done.

The nursery furniture and other purchases had been delivered. The fellas did the work and the ladies watched the little ones and cooked.

Jackie fit in perfectly with the rest of the crew, she was voted an official member of the team.

The nursery was finished and Catherine gave Sara a card. It was a 'congratulations on the birth of your twins' and some money that they collected from everyone at the lab, including Ecklie.

Nick said, "Guess who I ran into at the gas station this morning?" No one knew. "Hodges? He and Wendy were there together. Before they saw me, I saw him kissing her."

Everyone laughed, "I kinda thought he was sweet on her," Catherine said.

"We have decided on names for the babies," Sara told the gang as they were sitting and relaxing and enjoying some fresh homemade lemonade.

"Our son with be Robert Daniel, in honor of our fathers and our daughter will be Tasha Marie, in honor of someone very special in Gil's life." She looked at Gil and smiled, he smiled back.


	18. Chapter 18

If He Won't I Will part 18

The others did not know who the lady was but decided not to ask, they figured that they might ask Sara sometime later. They also knew that Gil was uncomfortable talking about his past.

"By the way," Sara said, "I love the way the nursery turned out, thank you so very much. I know the babies will love it too."

"Who will have the room later?" Catherine asked, "I can only guess they will want their own room sometime."

"We will cross that bridge when we get there," Sara said. "I am not sure if we have another spare room," Gil said laughing.

"I was thinking of turning the attic into our bedroom," Sara said. Gil looked at her and she started to laugh.

They all said their goodnights and everyone went home. "I really enjoyed myself tonight," Gil said as he was undressing and getting ready to shower.

"It is nice to get together outside of work once in a while," Sara told him. Gil finished his shower and Sara took her turn.

By the time she got finished Gil was sound asleep. "Surprising how a little work can be a sedative," Sara said as she cuddled close to him and fell asleep herself.

The sun shining through the open blinds woke Sara. She was so comfortable she did not want to move but her bladder told her she better.

She slipped out of bed, finished what she needed to do, and went back into the bedroom. She was thinking about going into the kitchen and letting him sleep.

She reached for her robe, "You are not planning on leaving me here all alone are you?" Gil asked. "I thought you were sleeping," she said crawling back into bed.

Gil held her for a few minutes. "Do you know what I was thinking?" he asked. "I hope it is that you have not given me my special medicine in a while," she said with a smile on her face.

"You are reading my mind," he said as he started kissing her neck. "MMMM," Sara said as Gil hit the right spot, "you do know what I like."

Gil sucked each breast on his way down to her button. He loved the taste of it, he gently pulled it into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue.

Lifting her hips he put his tongue in her opening and licked at it enjoying it's taste too. He went back to her button and stayed there making love to her until she released her juice for him to taste and enjoy.

After, Gil was once again laying with his head on her stomach, Sara's whole body was trembling. As he lay there one of the babies moved, he kissed her stomach, "I think they are enjoying this as much as you are," he said.

Sara caught her breath, "Your turn," she said as she moved so she could give him the same pleasure he had just given her. After they had finished, they were cuddling close to each other.

"I think the others will want to know who Tasha is," Sara said. "You can show them her picture and tell them if you like," Gil said.

At the lab everyone was talking about how enjoyable the day had been. "We should do it again sometime," Warrick said. Everyone agreed.

"I know I have not slept so sound in a while," Greg said. "A little work will do that to you," Candy said kissing him on the cheek.

"But I liked what we did when we woke better." Greg blushed.

"It seems like we are not the only ones," Catherine said winking at Warrick.

Annie looked over a Jim, "Don't look at me, we are too old," he said as his face turned a bright shade of red.

Nick just smiled and looked at the floor.

Gil blushed and said "let's get some work done."

Sara smiled, "seems like we all had a very enjoyable evening and a nice day." Everyone chuckled.

Gil was trying to hand out assignments with a straight face. They were all laughing when Ecklie came in the room, "What the hell is so funny?" he demanded to know.

"You are," Annie said as she and Brass left. They all stared at her, Ecklie stormed away. Everyone was looking at each other, "It is not anything any one of us have not thought," Gil said.

"True," Sara said, "we just have not had the nerve to." This started them laughing again.

After shift Gil and Sara decided to stop for a bite to eat before going home. They were about to go into the diner when, through the window, they saw Ecklie sitting at a table.

Not wanting any type of confrontation they decided to go someplace else. "Gil, look," Sara said pulling at his sleeve.

She pointed at Ecklie. Gil looked where she was pointing, he saw a lady come up the table. Conrad stood as she sat and kissed her cheek before he sat again.

As they were getting into their car Gil said, "Let's not jump to any conclusions, after all we don't know who she is, she might be related." The lady turned to ask the waiter a question, this made her face a little easier to see. "I know her," Sara said.

"Her name is Rose Chambers, she is a hooker." Gil looked at her, "A hooker?"

"Well, she WAS a hooker. She got busted, by the LAPD, doing a judge. The judge was so embarrassed that, instead of pressing charges, he talked the Chief of Police into letting him pay for her to get some training as a paralegal. She started working for one of the top lawyers. It was hushed up but the judge is my old supervisors brother, he told us all about it. Last I heard she wanted to get on to law school"

Gil was about to drive away when he saw Ecklie and Rose come out of the diner. Ecklie walked her over to her car and then he kissed her, there was not doubt that it was not the kind of kiss that friends share.

Gil looked at Sara and she at him, they decided not to say anything to anyone, they also decided to skip breakfast and go straight home.

Sara woke, rolled over to hold Gil and realized he was not in the bed. She got up, slipped on a robe, and went to the kitchen, he was not there either.

She checked the den, not there either. She searched the whole house and could not find him anywhere. "Gil!! Gil!!," she yelled, starting to worry.

"I am here, are you OK?" he asked, his voice coming from behind her. "Where were you? I looked everywhere." she asked as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I was thinking about what you said, putting our room in the attic," he said. She looked at him, "I did not really mean it."

"I know," he said taking her hand, "it would not make a good bedroom but ... " by this time they were in the attic.

"I was standing here thinking it would make a very nice study/den. We could move both our desks and computers and books and what not's up here and the den could be made into the other bedroom."

Sara stood there a while, picturing what it would look like.

"Do you think we could take a big piece of the roof out and replace it with glass? I would love that. Imagine sitting at the desk and being able to look at the sky and see the stars?"

"Yes, a sky light," Gil said, "that would be really nice." "I love the idea," Sara said, "when can we get started?"

Gil laughed, "The babies will not even be here for three months and they will not need their own rooms until they are three or so."

"I know, I know," Sara said, "but that does not mean we have to wait that long for our new den." Gil smiled and held her close to him, "I will call a contractor tomorrow and get things started."

"I love you," she said, "now can we please get something to eat, I am starved." Gil laughed then whispered something in her ear.

"Breakfast first," she said. "You should never take medicine on an empty stomach." She kissed him and started fixing the oatmeal while Gil made the toast and got the fruit ready.

After they ate they went back to the bedroom, "Now," Sara said, "I think there was something we were going to do," she took off her robe, starting unbuttoning his pajama top.

He slipped out of his top and pulled her naked body next to him. He started kissing her and caressing her. Then he laid her on the bed and starting kissing her, starting at her lips and working his way down, making love to her in that special way that they had both come to enjoy.

After they lay cuddled in each others arms, "Each time we do it that way it becomes more enjoyable," she told him. Gil started kissing her neck, "I don't want you to think that I have forgotten how to do it the other way." They made love again.


	19. Chapter 19

If He Won't I Will part 19

The next morning Gil called a friend of his who was a contractor, Butch came to the house. Gil and Sara gave him an idea of how they wanted the attic to look when he got finished with it.

Butch said he would draw up a picture and they could make changes.

Sara's doctor's office called. Dr. Gray told her he had made an appointment with Dr. Shirley Hudson. She was an audiologist who specializes in pediatric hearing loss.

Dr. Gray thought it good for them to talk to her, just in case. The appointment was made for the next day.

They were getting ready for work, Sara had showered and was dressed in nothing but Gil's shirt, the same one she had found back when they first met.

Gil came out the shower, "Hey! Is that my shirt? I have not been able to find it in a long time, it is my favorite."

Sara laughed and told him how she had found it and how she had worn it so much.

"Are you telling me my shirt has been next to your naked body all this time?" he asked taking her in his arms, "and me not in it." Sara just smiled.

"Now I am jealous" he said. "Of a shirt?" she said laughing. Gil kissed her, "I want it back," he said taking it off.

She said, "Then I want my towel." The kissing lead to caressing and that lead to a very enjoyable afternoon.

Sara and Gil were in his office waiting for the rest of the crew to show up for work, they were talking about the doctor's appointment when Rose interrupted them, "Excuse me," she said, "can you tell me where Conrad Ecklie's office is?"

Gil gave her directions, after she left he looked at Sara and they both giggled. "What's so funny?" Nick asked.

"Something I heard in the doctor's office," Sara said thinking fast.

Gil passed out assignments for the shift, Sara and Catherine were to go to the lake, a body had washed up on shore.

Nick and Warrick had an arson to investigate and Greg, Candy and Gil were going to a traffic accident, the car was rear ended and when the trunk popped they found a head.

On their way to the lake Catherine said, "There is something I have wanted to ask you." "What is it?" Sara asked even though she had an idea it was about the name for their daughter.

"I, well all of us, have been wondering who the lady is in Grissom's life? The one you are naming your little girl after." Sara smiled.

She told Catherine about Tasha and Gil. "Oh my goodness, I never would have thought. That was such a wonderful idea you had. Are you sure it will not bother Grissom?" she asked.

"We talked about it," Sara said, "he thinks it will be a great way to honor her memory. Here we are."

At the lake they saw Annie, she showed them the body of an elderly man.

At their traffic accident Greg and Candy were taking pictures, a pickup truck had rear ended a sports car.

Gil was walking on the road checking out skid marks. Suddenly, from behind, an SUV broke through the police road block.

Gil had to jump to get out of the way but lost his balance and fell, the SUV crashed into the sports car.

Candy was standing next to the car, it hit her and tossed her down the hill. Greg was by the pick up, he was also thrown down the hill.

The officer who was with them called for help.

Sara and Catherine were on their way back from the lake when they heard about the accident on the scanner, right away they turned back and headed for Gil.

At the accident she saw Jim, rushing over to him Sara found out what had happened.

"Where is Gil?" she demanded to know. Jim pointed to a nearby ambulance. Sara walked over to see him sitting in the back.

"Are you OK?" she asked going over to him. "I will live," he said with a smile on his face. He had only received minor cuts and abrasions but the fall had aggravated his knee.

"They want to take me to the ER for x-rays but I don't ..." Sara cut him off, "you ARE going, no arguments!"

He looked at the paramedics, "I guess I am going," he said smiling. "How are Candy and Greg?" she wanted to know.

"The other two CSI's are also going to be checked out, there is nothing major with either of them," the paramedic told Sara.

Gil asked Catherine to call Warrick and Nick and finish up what they had not got done.

Jim had taken the driver of the SUV into custody. After Candy, Greg and Gil were checked out they all met back at the lab.

They were bruised and a little sore and had a few cuts and scrapes, Gil was back on crutches again.

Candy had said her head was hurting, "didn't they give you anything for the pain?" Catherine asked.

"They were going to but they decided not to, while they were checking everything out they found out I am pregnant. We did not even know."

Everyone hugged her and congratulated them.

"The ER doc suggested I go see an OBGYN. Who is it you and Sara are seeing?" she asked Catherine.

Catherine gave her the doctors name and number.

Back at the house Gil was trying to sleep but his knee and leg were giving him a lot of trouble. "Do you have any of that ointment left?"

Sara got it and was rubbing it on his leg, "We should get this refilled," she said.

Gil did not answer, she looked at him and he had fallen asleep.

Not wanting to disturb him she stretched out in the recliner, it did not take long before she was sleeping too.

Sara woke up to a kiss on her forehead, "I think the bed will be more comfortable," Gil said as he took her hand and lead her to the bed.

"I just did not want to disturb you," she said as she cuddled close to him.

"I knew you were hurting and I did not want to make it worse."

He did not respond, he had fallen asleep again.

Sara moved closer to him, she kissed him, "I love you."

The alarm woke them both up. Gil started to get up, "Damn!" "What is it darling?" Sara asked looking worried.

"It is nothing, just cramp," he told her, "we need to get going if you want to talk to Dr. Hudson."

"OK, lets grab a bite to eat and then get going," she told him as she got up and dressed.

Now it was her turn to get upset, "What's wrong?" Gil wanted to know.

Sara threw her shirt down on the bed, "I am getting so darn fat that nothing seems to fit like it should."

Gil smiled as he put his hand on her stomach, "If you were not getting bigger I would be worried, and you are not FAT, you are going to have our babies and you are beautiful."

"Oh yeah, BEAUTIFUL, me and Moby Dick," she said as she tried to find a shirt that fit.

She finally put on one of Grissom's white shirts, it really did not look too bad.

"I think we need to go shopping for some maternity stuff," she told him, "that is unless you want me to wear your shirts for the next four months."

"You look sexy in my shirts," he said kissing her neck.

"I may look 'sexy' in your shirts but not in your pants," she told him. Gil just smiled, "We can stop at the store after we see Dr. Hudson."

In the doctors office Dr. Hudson took some information from Gil as to his hearing problem and family history.

"There is a test we can do as soon as the babies are born," she told them. "Normally we do what is called a UNIVERSAL NEWBORN HEARING SCREENING on all newborns, but with your family history I want to do an AUDITORY BRAINSTEM RESPONSE, or ABR."

"Will it hurt?" Sara wanted to know. "No, we do it while the babies are sleeping." She gave them a booklet that explained how the test was done.

"I would like to run this test as soon as they are born, if that will be alright with you both?" They both said it would be.

Sara gave her the name and phone number of her gynecologist and told her that Dr. Gray would keep her informed.

Later, at the store, Sara said, "I like Dr. Hudson." "Me too," Gil said. Sara was looking at some maternity outfits and Gil was on the phone.

"Work?" Sara asked. "No, I was calling mine and Mom's audiologist. I think it will be a good idea if he sent a copy of our records to Dr. Hudson."

"You are so smart, that is why I love you so much," she said as she put her arms around him and kissed him.

They arrived at the lab before the rest of the gang, Sara put one of her outfits she just bought into her locker just in case she needed to change.

She decided to leave Gil's shirt on and just changed into a pair of maternity pants, black jeans.

She stood looking at herself in a full length mirror, "YUCK."

"No, beautiful," Gil said as he put his arms round her and kissed the back of her head.

Sara turned and faced him, "If you say so, I still think I look like a whale." Gil smiled and kissed her.

"No, public displays of affection," Candy said with a big smile on her face, "especially since my man is not here." Gil blushed.

How Sara loved it when he did, he looked like a small boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sara kissed him again.

"Good heavens, can't you two keep you hands off each other?" it was Nick. "Nope!" Sara said, "how can you expect me to keep my hands off the most handsome, most sexy man in the world."

Gil's face turned a very deep shade of red. Nick laughed, "I think Sara is embarrassing him." "What makes you think that?" Candy said laughing.

"She knows she is and if she does not stop it she will get ALL the decomps," he told Sara as he playfully slapped her fanny, "Lets go see what kind of assignments we have."

Sara shivered, "he knows how to play dirty." Everyone knows she hates those cases.

They all went into his office and found the others waiting. "Nice shirt," Catherine said to Sara. Sara rolled her eyes.

"That's OK," Catherine said, "I remember those days. Nothing fits and IF it does fit it is uncomfortable." Sara just smiled.

"Look at all the fun I have to look forward to" Candy said.

"There is a light case load tonight," Grissom said as he handed out assignments. "I think the pregnant ladies should take the night off."

"I think you should act like a supervisor and not a husband," Sara said as she took one of the assignments. Gil whispered something to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"What was all that about?" Candy wanted to know as they were getting into the car.

"He said if I did not get my sexy fanny out of there he would act like a husband and do his husbandly duties right there on the sofa."

They both laughed.

After shift at the house Gil was lying on the bed when Sara came out of the shower, "Husband or supervisor?" he asked. "Husband," Sara said as she let the towel fall from her and started kissing him.


	20. Chapter 20

If He Won't I Will part 20

Sara sat reading everything she could about the tests that can be run and what to expect about hearing loss.

She wanted to have as much knowledge as possible just in case. Gil came into the den, "Learn anything?"

"More than I want too. This can be scary." "I know love," he said, "but lets not worry until we have to."

He took her hand, "come on, let's get some sleep, we have work tomorrow."

They went into the bedroom, Sara snuggled close to him, her back against him. He had his arms around her.

He started to kiss her neck, "Do you want to sleep or make love?" she asked him moving closer to him.

"Both!" he said as he turned her on her back. After, they slept in each others arms.

At the lab Sara was sitting in the break room. Greg came in, "Can you get Gil for me I really don't feel good."

Greg said he would and took off for Gil's office. "Grissom, Sara is in the break room, she said she needs you. She looks bad."

Gil hung up the phone and took off for the break room. "Darling, what is wrong?" "I don't know, my head hurts and every time I try to move I feel dizzy."

Grissom told Greg to tell Catherine what was going on and ask her to take over, he was taking Sara to the ER. Sara could hardly stand, Gil put his arm around her and supported her.

They got to the ER and she was taken in right away. The nurse came in and took some information. She checked here blood pressure and left without saying anything.

A short time later she stuck her head in, "I have called Dr. Gray, he will be here in a minute. If you need me use the call light."

Sara could not say anything, she just lay there. Gil sat next to her holding her hand and talking to her. She could not talk, she just smiled.

Suddenly her breathing became faster and she cried out in pain. Gil grabbed the light and pushed the button. The nurse came in, followed by Dr. Gray.

Gil then told him what had happened. Gil stepped out of the way as the doctor worked on her. What seemed a life time later Sara's breathing became regular again.

Dr. Gray ordered some tests. "My head fells better now, lets get to work," Sara told Gil.

"You are not going anywhere," he said in a firm and certain voice, "just lay still and wait."

A short time later the doctor came back in. "The babies are fine. Your blood pressure spiked, it almost went off the charts. I know I said you could stay in the field a little longer but, after what just happened, you are off field work."

Sara started to protest, Gil looked at her, "Sara, I love you more than my life. I love the babies. So this decision is mine, you are confined to the lab until the babies are born or you are fired."

She knew he was not kidding, he was serious.

"OK, Mr. Grissom, you win. But I will have one hell of a case of cabin fever before this is over with."

Dr. Gray said, "I have some medicine for you to take. Take the next three days OFF and rest. After that here are the things you are and are not allowed to do. If this happens again I will have to admit you for the rest of your pregnancy."

After a stop to get her pills Gil took Sara home. He got her fixed in the bed. "Rest, I have my phone with me, call if you need me."

Sara kissed him and thanked him, "I love you." Gil had turned on some soft music before he left. It was not too long before she was asleep.

She dreamed, not the scary dreams of days before, but of her and Grissom and their babies.

Sara had been in the lab for what seems like forever. She is driving everyone crazy, mostly Hodges. He stops Grissom in the hallway, "Are you sure SHE has to be in the lab? I doubt I have had one minutes peace for the last 2 months!"

Gil just laughs, "Cheer up, you only have 6 weeks to go."

Hodges threw up his hands and walked away. Sara came out of the ladies room and saw him laughing. "What is so funny?" she wanted to know.

"I just ran into Hodges and ..."

"Good heavens! is he complaining again? I swear he is driving me crazy," she said.

"Now that is funny, he just said the same thing about you."

"ME!" Sara just shook her head and walked away.

Gil is standing in the hallway chuckling to himself. "I just don't know about those two," he hears from behind him, "I have not decided who is going to drive who nuts first?"

The voice belonged to Dr. Robbins. He had come over to give Gil some paperwork on the latest case. "I was just thinking what a strange pair those two are," he told Grissom.

"Someone asked me the other day if they were married. I told them they were not and this person said they fight 'like husband and wife'."

With that they both laughed. "I think I should tell Sara," Gil said. "I am not sure that would be a good idea," doc told him, "that would be sure to raise her blood pressure."

Hodges comes up to Gil, "Grissom, if you don't keep her out of MY part of the lab I swear,"

Behind him Sara comes also, "He should know that this is not the right way ..."

"Stop it both of you!" Gil almost yells, "It is time you both grew up. This is a forensics lab not an animal shelter. You two are fighting like cats and dogs. Sara, stay away from trace."

Gil turned and walked away. Sara looks over at Hodges, they both shrug their shoulders, "I wonder what he is so upset about?" he asks.

Sara tells him she is sure she has no idea, then heads off to DNA.

Gil is sitting at his desk, head in his hands. Catherine comes in, "Are you OK?" He nods his head. "I just wanted to remind you I will not be in tomorrow, family business."

"Yes, I remember," Gil tells her.

As she is leaving Nick comes in, "Hey boss, have a question for you." Grissom picks up his head and points to a chair, Nick sits. "I was wondering if I could have a week off? I know we are a bit short, what with Sara not being able to go into the field, but it is important."

"I guess I can ask Ecklie for a hand," Gil replies, "what do you need the time for?" "I want to fly to Florida. That is where Jackie is from, her family gets together once a year and she has asked me to go."

"I will see if I can get it covered and let you know," Gil says as Nick stands to go.

He is about to pick up the phone when Warrick walks in, "You busy?" Gil looks up at him, "Yes, but what can I do for you?" His voice is very short tempered. "I just wanted to give you this," he hands him a paper and walks out.

Grissom slammed the phone down and tossed the paper on his desk.

Candy was going to go in the office but decided not to, she looks for Sara instead.

"Sara, something is wrong with Grissom. Warrick was just in there and he about bit his head off." Sara says she will check on him.

As she is heading for the office Warrick tells her she better be careful, "I doubt he will yell at me," she says with a certain amount of confidence.

"I would not bet on it," Warrick says laughing. Sara taps on the door, Gil looks up.

"I hear there is a bull dog in here?" she says with a big smile. Gil looks at her and starts to say something then changes his mind.

"I have been a little short tempered," he says, "it is just that there has been a lot going on and, you know, I have not been sleeping well."

She did know, he had been tossing and turning and staying up half the night for the last few weeks.

"I know hon, I just wish I knew why?" she said as she moves into the chair next to him and sits down. "So do I," he said.

She takes his hand and they both sit there for a few minutes.

"I think you owe Warrick an apology," she said as she picks up his hand and kisses it.

Gil says he does and asks her to please get him.

"I think Grissom needs a few days to himself," Greg tells Sara after she finds him and Warrick in the break room.

"I agree," Warrick replies, "but try to convince him of that."

"Leave that up to me, I will take care of it,"Sara says as a plan started to form.

Sara looks up to see Ecklie standing in the doorway.

A short time later Gil comes storming past Sara and the others without saying a word to anyone.

He is talking out loud to himself, "SUSPENDED! SUSPENDED!, I have never been suspended."

Sara looks at the others and leaves to catch up with him.

"Gil, what is wrong?" she asks as she grabs his arm.

"Ecklie just suspended me for three days. He told me I have been acting unprofessionally towards my co-workers," he says as he gets to the car.

"Well I will be damned if I take this ..."

"Darling," Sara said trying to calm him down, "you have been a little short, and you can use a rest. Go to the lake, just you and Hank. Rest and try to get your head straight."

"I can't. Who will take care of you?" he asks. Sara laughs, "I am a big girl," she said looking at her belly, "take your cell phone, I will be fine."

He tries to talk her out of it but, as always, she wins.

He kisses her and tells her to make sure she calls him if she needs anything, "You know I love you."

"I know, darling, I love you to," she tells him as she kisses him.

Back in the lab Sara fills the rest of the crew in. They all agree that this is what he needs.

At the lake Gil has set up a tent and gathered wood for a fire.

He sits on the ground with Hank stretched out next to him. Taking a deep breath and enjoying the quiet he says, "Sara is right. This is what I need."


	21. Chapter 21

_This is the last chapter of this story. I have another one I posted a while back it is called THE LOOK OF LOVE. I hope you enjoy that one, it is one of my favorites. I would like to thank all of you who read this story and those who left commits._

If He Won't I Will part 21

Gil spent his three day "suspension" at the lake. He had decided that his short temper and his sleepless night was do to stress.

There was a lot going on at work and the babies would be born soon, all this combined with the nornal stress of the job had caused his sleepless nights.

Gil came back to the house a new man. "Darling, you were so right," he said as he pulled Sara into his arms, "that was just what I needed."

"I should thank who ever squealed on me to Ecklie," he said as he dried off from his shower.

"Your welcome," she said. He looked at her, "You!"

She smiled at him, "I knew you needed the time off and I also knew that was the only way you would take it. So I went to Conrad, explained the problem and….." "He suspended me," Gil said laughing.

"Now," she said pulling the towel off him, "I have missed my husband."

That was all she needed to say, they made love and fell asleep in each others arms.

Five weeks later Sara went back to see her doctor. "I want you to go to the hospital Friday," he said.

"Your blood pressure has been bouncing up and down, you are close enough to your due date where it is safe to deliver the babies."

The night before she was to go to the hospital Sara could not sleep. She tossed and turned. She finally decided to get up so as not to wake her husband.

She sat in the recliner looking at him. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. As she sat looking at him she thought back to when they first met.

How scared she was that he would never love her the way she loved him. When he stayed at her place when he was helping Miller, she was so happy. How sad she felt with he left to go back to Vegas. How thrilled she was when she got his call to join his team. The first night they made love, their wedding and now the babies.

She could never remember feeling so happy and so scared at the same time.

She had always been afraid of having a child, not that she did not want Gil's child, she just did not want to be like her mother.

She decided to take a walk and as she headed to the door Hank woke up and followed her.

She loved the night air, the calm and quiet. She walked for what seems like hours, she found herself by the small lake that was about half a mile from the house.

She sat down on a log, a peaceful feeling swept through her whole body. She knew everything would be fine.

With her mind at ease she felt sleepy, she and Hank headed for the house.

She heard an engine, heard a voice yelling but could not make out what the voice was saying. She say a truck come from a side road and speed past her, she went in the direction the truck came from.

What she saw shocked her, blood and the skinned body of an animal. Near the body she saw a pup.

Being thankful she had grabbed her cell phone she called Grissom, he showed up a little later.

He called Jason Kent, an officer with the animal shelter, they stayed until he showed up.

The animal turned out to be a wolf, someone had set a trap, killed her and skinned her, not paying attention to her pup.

Sara told Jason everything she could remember and Hank showed him something he had found, it was a beer can.

Gil told Jason to take it to the lab, perhaps they could get DNA and prints.

"Even your dog is a CSI," Jason joked as he collected the can. He took care of the mother wolf and placed the pup in a blanket.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Gil asked Sara.

She told him she could not sleep so she had decided to take a walk. "But now I need to sleep."

At the house they went to bed, she moved close to him, lay her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke and showered, when she finished she woke Gil.

"You are the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth," he told her.

She smiled, she had long given up trying to make him change his mind, she knew she looked like a beached whale.

"If I am so beautiful then I want a kiss," she said as she sat on the bed next to him.

At the hospital Gil confessed to Sara "I am a little nervous."

Dr. Gray came in the room, "A nurse will be in shortly to get you ready Sara."

The babies were delivered by C-section 2 hours later.

Gil sat by her side, the nurse let them see the babies before they were taken away to a different room where Dr. Hudson waited.

Later in her room the babies were brought to them.

Gil looked at his wife holding his children, "I doubt there is any man more proud than I am," he told her as he kissed her and the babies.

He had called the team, they had all showed up and came in the room a couple at a time, even Hodges.

The babies were laid back in the beds.

Dr. Hudson came in the room, Gil and Sara held their breath.

"I am not going to beat around the bush about this," she said, "we had talked about this for the last 6 months. The results are in."

Sara grabbed Gil's hand, she had prepared a long time to hear what the doctor was about to say, but she was still scared.

"Tasha is fine, her hearing is perfectly normal. I am afraid that I cannot say the same about Robert. I suspect the worst, there are more tests that can be run to determine the best course of action, but as things are now, I doubt anything will help. You son is deaf."

Sara turned to Gil, she buried her head in this chest and cried. Gil did not know what to say, he nodded to the doctor as she left.

"It will be alright," he finally said, "we will run the test and do whatever is necessary. What does matter is, outside of that, he is healthy."

"And we love him" Sara said.

Gil walked over to his son and picked him up, "Don't worry about a thing little man," he said, "Daddy is here, everything will be OK."

It has been two years since the twins were born. Tasha has her mommy's brown eyes and her smile. It melts her daddy's heart, just like her momma's dose.

Robert is his father all over. He loves bugs, he catches them and studies them.

Robert has been fit with several types of hearing aids, without much luck. When he was a year old he underwent a Cochlear implant.

Everyone was amazed at how well it worked, even Dr. Hudson.

He started to talk and all the family knows and uses sign language also.

Nick married Jackie and adopted her little ones.

Candy had a girl and she and Greg named her Linda. She had decided to end here job as a CSI and devote herself as a stay at home mom, she also watches the other little ones.

To everyone's surprise, except Gil and Sara, Ecklie married Rose. His disposition has not changed, he is still grumpy. Only at work, according to her.

Hodges has been dating a physiologist, everyone teases him about it.

Gil was sitting on the front steps watching Tasha and Robert playing with Hank. Sara came in from the kitchen with homemade lemonade for them both.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked Gil as she sat next to him.

"I was just thinking of how wonderful my life has turned out." He put his arm around Sara and kissed her.

"There is something I never told you," he said, "do you remember the series of lectures that I taught when we first meet."

She told him she did.

"I did not want to go, I fought tooth and nail with Professor Williams. I was in the middle of one of the most extraordinary cases. He finally told me to go or loose my job."

"Are you sorry you went?" she asked him, flashing him that smile of hers. "Definitely not," he told her, "going there and meeting you was the best thing that has happened to me." He kissed her, "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

The End.


End file.
